Ces moments que vous ne verrez jamais
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Quelques petites histoires qui ne seront jamais montrées dans Final Fantasy 7 et pour cause. La première met en scène Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, Yuffie, Shelke et une salle de bains très convoitée.
1. Chapter 1

**Ces moments que vous ne verrez jamais**

 **1) Une histoire de salle de bains**

Tout était tranquille au bar le septième ciel. Tifa terminait de faire ses comptes, Shelke consultait son téléphone assise calmement dans un coin de la salle. Yuffie regardait par la fenêtre en trépignant d'impatience sans que ni Tifa ni Shelke ne lui prêtent vraiment d'attention. Voir Yuffie trépigner était devenu la routine pour elles. Le soleil se couchait sur Midgar et bientôt le bruit d'un moteur signala l'arrivée de Cloud.

Le jeune homme blond entra, suivit par Vincent surgi il ne savait trop d'où alors qu'il garait sa moto.

\- Cloud ! Appela Tifa. Tu veux bien venir, j'ai une dépense que je ne m'explique pas.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? J'aimerai me doucher... protesta Cloud.

\- Non, ça ne peut pas. Répliqua Tifa d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

Cloud lui lança un regard maussade et s'avança vers elle en traînant des pieds.

\- Tu pourrais patienter le temps que je me lave. Râla t'il. Vincent va en profiter pour monter se laver en premier.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, il a le droit d'utiliser la salle de bains lui aussi. Répliqua Tifa.

\- L'utiliser oui, répondit Cloud, mais on voit que tu ne passes jamais après lui.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Questionna Tifa intriguée par les propos.

Cloud se tourna vers Vincent qui se tenait adossé au mur un peu plus loin, le visage impassible, enfin, pour autant qu'on puisse en juger puisque la majeure partie du dit visage disparaissait sous le col haut de l'éternelle cape écarlate de l'immortel.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il passe tellement de temps sous la douche qu'il n'y a plus d'eau chaude lorsque je veux me laver ! Lança Cloud d'un ton qui démontrait très nettement sa rancune.

Tifa qui s'était également tournée vers Vincent pour voir comment il prenait l'attaque verbale eut l'impression qu'il haussait un sourcil, mais là encore difficile d'en être certain à cent pour cent, le haut de son visage étant masqué par le bandeau tout aussi écarlate que la cape qui lui ceignait le front.

\- Je vais attendre. Assura Vincent d'un ton neutre.

Cloud marmonna quelques mots indistincts puis se pencha vers le cahier où Tifa notait ses dépenses. Il repéra et justifia la dépense qui posait problème à Tifa, endura les reproches de cette dernière, parce qu'effectivement elle était de son fait, puis il grimpa en direction de l'étage et de la salle de bains.

Vincent n'avait pas bougé du mur où il était adossé, il observait ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce, son regard passant d'un point à un autre sans qu'un seul autre muscle que ceux de ses globes oculaires ne soit mis à contribution.

Yuffie avait cessé de trépigner lorsque Cloud et Vincent étaient entrés, elle avait rejoint la table de Shelke et semblait attendre quelque chose.

Tifa fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'elle vit la jeune wutaïenne murmurer longuement à l'oreille de Shelke. Elle était sur le point de se rapprocher pour découvrir ce que manigançait la jeune fille lorsqu'elle vit Vincent lui faire un discret signe de la tête pour l'en décourager.

Elle se résigna donc à ne pas intervenir, même si elle était de plus en plus intriguée. Qu'est-ce que préparait Yuffie et pourquoi Vincent ne voulait il pas qu'elle intervienne ?

Elle ne pouvait hélas pas le questionner en présence de la principale concernée et elle ne voyait pas comment pousser Vincent à la suivre dans un endroit où ils pourraient parler sans témoins. Elle ne savait que trop que cela mettrait la puce à l'oreille de Yuffie.

Elle réprima un soupir, priant pour que quoi que trame la jeune fille cela n'ait pas de conséquences trop graves.

Elle se rassura de son mieux en se disant que si Vincent lui avait fait signe de ne pas intervenir c'était que ce n'était pas une catastrophe à venir, on pouvait lui faire confiance sur ce point.

Elle fut cependant surprise de voir Yuffie entraîner Shelke au dehors alors que les pas de Cloud dans l'escalier annonçaient qu'il avait terminé de se laver et que Vincent pouvait se rendre à son tour dans la salle de bains.

\- J'ai utilisé toute l'eau chaude. Annonça Cloud comme s'il s'agissait là d'une chose dont il pouvait être fier.

Tifa leva les yeux au ciel, atterrée par ce côté enfantin dont il pouvait faire preuve par moment. Vincent lui ne broncha pas.

\- Où sont Yuffie et Shelke ? Questionna ensuite Cloud.

\- Sorties. Répondit simplement Vincent en s'écartant du mur pour se diriger vers l'escalier.

Cloud fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma sans rien dire. Il regarda Vincent disparaître dans l'escalier, visiblement préoccupé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Tifa.

\- Je me demande juste où elles ont bien pu aller toutes les deux, on ne peut pas dire qu'elles soient vraiment amies.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Avoua Tifa. Mais je ne crois pas que Yuffie ait de mauvaises intentions concernant Shelke, et même si tel était le cas, je crois que Shelke est de taille à se défendre.

\- Ce n'est pas pour Shelke que je me fais du soucis. Affirma Cloud les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? S'étonna Tifa qui avait vraiment du mal à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Rien... marmonna Cloud. Dis moi, j'étais encore dans la salle de bains quand elles ont filé ?

\- Non, tu étais en train de redescendre, mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- Juste pour savoir. Répondit Cloud tout en fonçant vers l'escalier.

Tifa le regarda s'y engouffrer avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait beau être son ami d'enfance, parfois elle avait du mal à suivre son cheminement de pensée.

Elle se replongea dans ses comptes pour ne plus y penser. Elle saurait bien assez tôt ce qu'il se passait réellement, et franchement, elle n'était pas du tout pressée de le découvrir.

Lorsque Cloud arriva à l'étage et s'arrêta près de la porte de la salle de bains il constata que l'eau coulait déjà. Il arrivait trop tard.

Il haussa les épaules et se détourna. Tant pis, Vincent n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller. Après tout il était de loin son aîné et il en avait vu d'autres, en plus il était immortel, ce n'était donc pas ce qui allait se produire, s'il se produisait quelque chose, après tout Cloud n'était certain de rien, qui aurait raison de lui.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de l'escalier puis se ravisa. S'il devait se produire quelque chose il voulait être aux premières loges. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée, non, loin de là, seulement une mesure de prudence.

Oui, c'était exactement cela, on n'était jamais trop prudent lorsque Yuffie ET Vincent étaient concernés.

Il gagna sa chambre, y prit une chaise et s'installa confortablement pour attendre de voir si quelque chose allait arriver.

Tout en patientant il songea que Vincent avait été sacrément rapide pour se dévêtir. Il n'avait pourtant pas attendu longtemps avant de se décider à monter lui aussi. Il aurait cru que cela aurait pris plus de temps à l'immortel pour retirer tout le barda qu'il trimballait. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas sous estimer la vitesse de Vincent... à moins que ce dernier n'ait décidé de prendre une douche tout habillé...

Non... même Vincent Valentine ne se douchait pas habillé, c'était impossible... personne ne faisait cela.

D'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui s'offre un séjour d'une trentaine d'années dans un cercueil et en ressorte frais comme un gardon.

L'envie de se glisser dans la salle de bains et de vérifier de ses yeux ce qu'il en était titilla Cloud mais il la repoussa fermement.

Ce n'était pas correct d'agir de la sorte et il ne savait pas du tout comment réagirait Vincent s'il faisait irruption dans la pièce. Probablement assez mal, vu comment l'immortel entretenait le mystère autour de lui, il risquait de ne pas très bien vivre qu'on découvre comment il prenait sa douche.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard l'eau cessa de couler, et d'autres longues minutes plus tard Vincent quitta la salle de bains sans rien manifester.

Cloud se leva et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Vincent le fixa en silence, comme s'il n'était pas du tout surpris de le trouver là, ce qui mit Cloud plus mal à l'aise encore.

Il se sentait un peu dans la peau de quelqu'un pris en faute et ce n'était vraiment pas agréable, surtout, ce n'était pas du tout justifié, il n'avait rien fait de mal.

\- Euh, ta douche s'est bien passée ? S'enquit il.

\- Parfaitement bien. Assura Vincent.

Cloud se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Il ne s'est rien produit d'étrange ? Tu n'as pas entendu des bruits au dessus de ta tête ?

\- Non. Si par bruits tu veux parler de la présence de Yuffie et de Shelke dans le grenier, je peux t'assurer qu'elles n'en ont fait aucun. Dit calmement Vincent en s'éloignant comme si de rien n'était.

Cloud le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

\- Attends ! Tu veux dire que tu étais au courant ?

\- Que Yuffie a fait un trou dans le plancher du grenier pour pouvoir espionner la salle de bains ? Oui, cela fait un moment.

Cloud s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en réalisant ce que sous entendaient les propos de Vincent. Ce dernier se dirigea vers sa chambre en souriant.

C'était une bonne journée qui s'achevait au mieux.

FIN ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Parce que le premier chapitre laissait planer quelques doutes sur la moralité de Yuffie, allons voir ce qu'il en est vraiment..._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

* * *

 **Ces moments là que vous ne verrez jamais**

 **2) Ce que Yuffie voulait montrer à Shelke**

Lorsque Yuffie se rapprocha d'elle ce jour là le premier réflexe de Shelke fut un mouvement de recul.

Même si leurs relations s'étaient grandement améliorées depuis que Shalua avait finalement repris connaissance, en dépit de tous les prévisions médicales, Shelke ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes lorsque la wutaïenne se dirigeait vers elle.

Elle n'avait pas oublié la gifle magistrale que Yuffie lui avait décochée pour quelques mots malheureux et elle ne tenait pas à en recevoir une autre. Bon, pour dire vrai, elle voulait bien admettre qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment volée celle-ci, mais pas complétement méritée non plus, elle était un peu perdue à l'époque et Yuffie était Yuffie, pas un modèle de patience et de tact... enfin, c'était du passé... jusqu'à un certain point. Shelke avait appris la prudence en fréquentant les membres de Deepground et son instinct lui soufflait de se méfier de Yuffie.

Elle se serait bien levée pour partir mais il était trop tard pour cela, Yuffie venait de se glisser à ses côtés sur la banquette où elle était assise, l'obligeant à reculer vers le mur et lui retirant toute possibilité de retrait.

Elle tourna les yeux vers la jeune fille, une fois de plus partagée entre un peu de jalousie et d'agacement devant le physique de Yuffie. Même si la jeune fille qui se trouvait là n'avait pas encore des formes aussi avantageuses que celles de Shalua ou même de Tifa, elle était tout de même bien plus dotée qu'elle même ne le serait probablement jamais vu qu'elle était coincée dans le corps d'une enfant de dix ans et que cela n'avait que peu de chances de changer un jour.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda t'elle d'un ton neutre.

\- C'est plus moi qui peut quelque chose pour toi. Lui souffla Yuffie à l'oreille.

Shelke essaya de ne pas broncher, mais elle détestait qu'on lui murmure à l'oreille. C'était vraiment désagréable de sentir un souffle sur cette partie de son corps et surtout, elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on puisse penser d'elle qu'elle appréciait les messes basses.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Deepground, en échappant de peu à la mort que lui destinaient ses propres frères d'armes, qu'elle avait constaté dans la douleur qu'ils étaient loin d'être ceux qu'elle pensait et qu'ils lui cachaient bien des choses, à commencer par son propre sort, elle avait en horreur toute forme de dissimulation.

Après tout, elle n'aimait pas trop cela avant non plus, et son don pour découvrir des choses que l'on cherchait à cacher avait encouragé ce penchant.

Elle fixa Yuffie, attendant que celle-ci lui en dise plus.

Visiblement encouragée par son attitude Yuffie se remit à lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

Shelke cessa rapidement de penser au fait qu'elle détestait définitivement qu'on lui parle de cette manière pour écouter attentivement ce que la jeune wutaïenne était en train de lui dire.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, si c'était une plaisanterie elle n'aimait pas trop qu'on se moque d'elle, si c'était la vérité, alors Yuffie était encore pire qu'elle ne le pensait.

Enfin, pas pire dans le sens mauvais, plus dans le sens osé, et Shelke ne s'en serait jamais doutée si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que la wutaïenne venait de lui dire.

Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais lorsque Yuffie se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre elle se leva elle aussi et lui emboîta le pas.

Elle n'était toujours pas convaincue que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre soit la vérité.

Yuffie la conduisit au dehors et s'assura que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Elle adressa un sourire moqueur à Shelke.

\- Je savais que tu allais être partante. Dit elle avec ironie.

\- Je ne suis pas partante, je ne crois pas du tout que tu aies pu faire cela. Répliqua Shelke sans prendre ombrage de la provocation.

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de faire un trou dans un plancher ? Questionna Yuffie en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu aies pu le faire sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Corrigea Shelke.

\- Que veux tu, je suis la meilleure. Se rengorgea Yuffie.

\- Prouve le. Dit Shelke lassée par le comportement de celle qui lui parlait.

\- Oh, tu veux des preuves ? A moins que ce ne soit l'envie de voir Vincent dans le plus simple appareil qui te tente ? Gloussa Yuffie.

Shelke se sentit rougir. Pour avoir encore en mémoire certains des souvenirs de Lucrécia qui semblaient ne pas vouloir s'effacer, elle continuait à ressentir le faible de la scientifique pour celui dont il était question. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle éprouve ce genre de désir comme semblait le croire Yuffie.

\- Absolument pas ! Protesta t'elle.

Yuffie la regarda d'un air moqueur, comme si elle ne la croyait définitivement pas et Shelke se sentit rougir plus encore.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas du tout savoir ce qu'il cache sous sa cape et ces vêtements noirs si moulants ? Gloussa Yuffie. Tu n'as pas envie de le voir sous la douche ? Avec l'eau qui coule sur...

\- Certainement pas ! La coupa Shelke.

Elle se détourna pour partir mais Yuffie la retint par le bras.

\- Viens, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps si nous voulons voir... dit elle d'un ton pressant.

\- Je viens de te dire que...

\- Oublie ça, viens, ça urge. L'interrompit Yuffie.

Shelke ne comprenait pas trop ce que la wutaïenne avait vraiment en tête mais quelque chose dans son ton la poussa à la suivre.

Quelques secondes plus tard elles étaient dans le grenier au dessus de la partie habitation du bar, Yuffie leur avait ouvert un vasistas qui leur avait permis de s'y introduire.

Shelke était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Vincent nu, encore moins de jouer les voyeuses pendant qu'il prenait sa douche.

Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui motivait Yuffie.

La jeune wutaïenne la poussa vers un coin du grenier et lui fit signe de se taire, elle s'agenouilla ensuite avec précaution et retira un bout de planche. Un trait de lumière jaillit de l'orifice ainsi dégagé. Shelke retint son souffle et regarda Yuffie. La jeune wutaïenne lui fit signe de regarder en bas.

Shelke fit signe qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention mais Yuffie n'avait pas du tout dans l'idée de la laisser reculer après avoir fait tous ces efforts.

Elle poussa Shelke vers le trou et malgré elle le regard de Shelke plongea dans le trou.

Elle ne vit pas Vincent clairement, seulement une partie de son dos et l'eau qui coulait en abondance sur sa peau, une vision qui ne tarda pas à disparaître de la zone que son regard pouvait atteindre, laquelle était assez restreinte en vérité. Il n'y eut plus à voir que l'eau coulant encore, emportant ce qui semblait être du sang répandu au fond de la douche.

Shelke fronça les sourcils.

Elle avait sans doute mal vu, pourquoi y aurait il du sang dans la douche ? Vincent n'était pas blessé, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

Elle releva la tête et fixa Yuffie, la wutaïenne avait le regard grave et le visage sérieux, elle lui fit signe qu'il était temps de partir et Shelke ne discuta pas.

Elle avait hâte de sortir de ce grenier et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Une fois au dehors elle leva les yeux vers Yuffie, maudissant cette fois sa petite taille d'enfant qui l'obligeait à cela. Elle aurait aimé être aussi grande que la jeune wutaïenne, être aussi grande et belle que Shalua en vérité.

Mais pour l'heure ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, c'était comprendre.

\- Est-ce que... commença t'elle.

Elle s'interrompit, elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot sang, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- Oui, c'était du sang dans la douche. Dit Yuffie sans attendre qu'elle ne réussisse à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se blesse toujours en se déshabillant, pas facile de retirer ses habits sans blessures quand on porte des griffes pareilles sur une main. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi cet idiot ne commence pas par retirer ce foutu gant...

Fin

 _Et oui, Yuffie n'avait pas des intentions perverses, elle voulait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle soit au courant de ce qui arrive à Vincent chaque fois qu'il prend une douche..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Il y a des questions qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop approfondir, surtout quand elles concernent un certain Vincent Valentine..._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

* * *

 **Ces moments là que vous ne verrez jamais**

 **3) On ne se méfie jamais assez d'un Vincent qui sort**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'échange entre Vincent et Cloud et si ce dernier n'en avait pas reparlé, il continuait à ressasser cet échange et les pensées qu'il avait éveillé en lui.

Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, mais une question qui, pour l'heure, restait sans réponses, ne cessait de revenir le tourmenter.

Il trouvait cela irrationnel, stupide et pour ainsi dire mal venu, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser et cela finissait par virer pratiquement à l'obsession.

Lorsqu'il travaillait il parvenait pour un temps à ne plus y penser, mais dès qu'il cessait ses activités elle revenait le hanter.

Il avait commencé par se dire qu'il avait un sérieux problème à se poser ce genre de question puis il s'y était fait, puisque visiblement elle refusait de le quitter.

Il se connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne s'en irait qu'une fois qu'il aurait trouvé une réponse.

Le problème à présent restait de trouver un moyen pour avoir la réponse en question.

Depuis qu'il avait accepté l'idée Cloud se creusait la tête pour déterminer le meilleur moyen, surtout celui qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir sans ennuis et surtout sans blessures.

Ce n'était pas pour se plaindre, mais il estimait avoir eu bien assez d'ennuis et de blessures à soigner au cours de ses combats contre des ennemis, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en récolter d'autres en se frottant à un ami.

C'était ce détail qui le freinait le plus. Tout comme le premier jour où lui était venu cette pensée il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il y avait des gens qu'il valait mieux ne pas chatouiller au mauvais moment et d'autres qu'il ne fallait pas chatouiller du tout.

Il ne savait pas encore dans quelle catégorie il devait exactement classer Vincent Valentine, mais dans le doute il le rangeait pour l'heure dans les deux à la fois.

Vu les capacités de Vincent, Giga, bête galienne et pour finir Chaos, il n'était définitivement pas le genre de gars que Cloud avait envie de chatouiller.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette foutue question qui ne voulait pas s'effacer de son esprit Cloud n'aurait pas cherché plus loin, mais il y avait cette question et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de poursuivre.

Pour avoir voyagé, et combattu, aux côtés de Vincent, Cloud savait que ce dernier ne se séparait jamais de son cerberus, même pour dormir, qu'il avait le sommeil léger et la gâchette facile, bien qu'il sache très bien viser, même lorsqu'il venait juste de se réveiller. Cloud n'avait aucune envie de se faire tirer dessus, même s'il était à peu près convaincu que Vincent ferait en sorte de ne pas le tuer tout de suite. Bon, il n'en était pas totalement certain, mais il avait calculé qu'il y avait un plus grand pourcentage de chances pour qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer, ce qui ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il avait envie de tenter le coup.

Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une seule option au final, à savoir la même que Yuffie et Shelke, monter en douce dans le grenier au moment où Vincent allait prendre sa douche et jeter un coup d'œil rapide.

Une fois l'option choisie il n'y avait plus eu qu'à attendre le bon moment, ce qui avait été le plus délicat pour lui.

Il n'était pas aussi impulsif que Zach, mais il n'était pas non plus d'une grande patience, et surtout, il avait hâte d'en finir avec cette maudite question et de passer à autre chose.

Il avait donc attendu que Vincent arrive au bar et annonce qu'il montait prendre une douche avec de plus en plus d'impatience.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'il était entré au septième ciel Vincent avait immédiatement senti que la tension nerveuse de Cloud était à son plus haut niveau.

Il était clair que le jeune homme blond ne tiendrait pas un jour de plus et qu'il était temps d'en finir avec cette histoire.

Il salua Tifa et lui demanda la permission de monter prendre une douche, permission qui lui fut accordée immédiatement.

En prenant bien garde de ne pas regarder en direction de Cloud il se dirigea vers l'escalier, monta quelques marches puis s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille.

Comme il l'avait prévu il entendit Cloud quitter le bar peu de temps après qu'il ait disparu de sa vue.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre où allait le jeune homme blond.

Il patienta quelques secondes puis redescendit les marches déjà gravies et rejoignit Tifa qui le regarda avec un peu de surprise.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Cloud la dernière fois, j'ai tendance à utiliser trop d'eau et tu dois avoir envie de te laver après la chaleur qu'il a fait aujourd'hui. Lui dit il paisiblement. Surtout que ce soir il y a un festival dans le secteur 8, je crois que Cloud avait l'intention de t'y conduire mais qu'il ne savait pas trop comment présenter la chose.

Il vit Tifa rougir et le regarder avec un peu d'incrédulité. Il était clair qu'elle se demandait comment il pouvait savoir cela.

\- Il t'en a parlé ? S'étonna t'elle.

\- Pas à moi, mais je l'ai vu se renseigner sur le festival et avec qui il pourrait vouloir y aller ? Répondit Vincent doucement.

Tifa rougit un peu plus puis quitta l'arrière du bar. Elle avait déjà procédé à la fermeture, plus rien ne l'empêchait de monter se laver et elle le savait aussi bien que Vincent.

Elle ne croyait pas vraiment que ce que venait de dire l'immortel aux yeux rouges soit la vérité, mais elle aimait l'idée que ce soit une possibilité.

Elle monta rapidement en direction de la salle de bains.

Vincent la regarda partir puis quitta le bar, grimpa sur le toit, s'adossa à une cheminée et se mit à patienter.

Cela ne devrait plus être très long.

Tout en attendant il leva les yeux vers le ciel, ou du moins la part de ciel qu'il pouvait voir de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

C'était encore une belle journée qui s'achevait et il était assez content de lui une fois de plus.

Dans le grenier Cloud n'avait pas eu trop de mal à trouver le trou creusé par Yuffie et il avait commencé à guetter l'arrivée de Vincent.

Au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité il avait enfin entendu quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, le bruit des habits qu'on retirait.

Il aurait pu partir à ce moment là mais il avait besoin de voir de ses yeux si Vincent se douchait entièrement dévêtu ou s'il gardait des habits.

Brusquement un corps nu entra dans son champs de vision, lui dévoilant des formes qui n'étaient absolument pas celles de Vincent.

Il se recula vivement, les joues brûlantes, non seulement ce n'était pas Vincent, mais en plus il avait tout de suite compris qui venait d'entrer dans la douche et il espérait que jamais au grand jamais elle n'apprendrait qu'il avait eu l'occasion de la voir dans le plus simple appareil.

Il se glissa en direction de la lucarne qui lui avait permis d'entrer et quitta le grenier.

Une fois au dehors il se laissa tomber à plat dos sur les tuiles et ferma les yeux.

\- C'était bien tenté. Lança une voix familière. Mais tu es terriblement prévisible.

Cloud grimaça mais ne bougea pas.

Vincent ne lui avait pas tiré dessus, il avait fait bien pire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

\- A peu près tout. Répondit Vincent d'un ton calme en se détachant de la cheminée pour se rapprocher lentement du jeune homme blond.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas et se pencha vers Cloud. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour saisir la main que Vincent tendait vers lui.

\- C'était un sale coup. Marmonna t'il en se levant.

\- Je n'aime pas trop qu'on cherche à m'espionner. Répliqua Vincent.

\- Cela ne te gênait pas quand il s'agissait de Yuffie et Shelke. Accusa Cloud avec humeur.

\- Leurs intentions étaient différentes des tiennes.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu te douchais nu ou habillé ! Je ne voulais pas mater !

\- Dans ce cas, il fallait me poser la question directement. A présent, si j'étais toi, je retournerai à l'intérieur et j'attendrai que Tifa redescende, puis je l'inviterai au festival du secteur 8.

\- Mais pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle attend que tu fasse.

\- Et... commença Cloud avant de s'interrompre. Compris, tu lui as dit quelque chose...

\- En effet, et j'apprécierai grandement que tu ne me fasse pas mentir. Bonne soirée. Sourit Vincent avant de s'éclipser.

Cloud le regarda s'éloigner, secoua la tête avec irritation, songeant qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté et qu'il ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois. Maintenant il savait à quoi s'en tenir concernant Vincent Valentine, il serait plus prudent la prochaine fois. Il descendit ensuite afin de regagner le bar comme l'avait suggéré son soi disant ami.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'intérieur qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse à sa question.

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

_Yuffie a de la suite dans les idées... comme le montre ce chapitre._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

* * *

 **Ces moments là que vous ne verrez jamais**

 **4) Un traquenard signé Yuffie première partie**

Au bout de quelques jours après avoir conduit la jeune fille dans le grenier pour qu'elle constate de ses yeux ce qu'il en était de Vincent, Yuffie fut obligée de se rendre à l'évidence, Shelke ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité pour rendre Vincent plus sociable, il était clair que la jeune fille ne comprenait même pas en quoi la tendance de celui qu'elle était allé chercher à rester solitaire et à passer des heures dans une grotte à contempler une femme dans un cristal était problématique.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit cela Yuffie avait réalisé que la jeune fille était vraiment à l'ouest, pas irrécupérable, mais pas loin.

Yuffie avait caressé l'idée de lui expliquer en détail pourquoi cela était effectivement un problème, mais elle avait abandonné, elle avait mieux à faire que de la convaincre.

Peu importait ce qu'en pensait Shelke, et même ce qu'en pensait Vincent, qui pour l'heure n'en pensait rien puisqu'il n'était pas au courant, il fallait absolument faire quelque chose pour l'intégrer vraiment à la société actuelle.

Bien entendu, elle avait conscience qu'il avait fait quelques petits progrès, qu'il venait de temps en temps les voir, que lorsqu'il y avait des problèmes ils pouvaient toujours compter sur lui et que dans ces moments là personne ne faisait vraiment attention à sa tenue, mais le reste du temps... il était indéniablement à part. Il fallait que cela change, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Voila pourquoi Yuffie avait décidé de prendre sérieusement les choses en main.

Ce qui n'était pas une chose facile, il fallait bien le reconnaître, surtout considérant le fait que Vincent n'avait strictement aucune intention de changer quoi que ce soit à ses habitudes.

Fort heureusement, ou malheureusement, pour Vincent, impossible n'était pas un mot que Yuffie entendait entrer dans son vocabulaire.

Elle savait cependant qu'avec lui il valait mieux assurer ses arrières et qu'elle allait devoir se trouver un complice, une personne que l'immortel n'effrayait pas et que le défi motivait.

Elle écarta directement Cloud et Tifa, pas qu'ils soient du genre à s'effrayer facilement, mais seulement parce qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas de ceux qui auraient envie de l'aider à changer Vincent et qu'ils risquaient donc de contrarier ses projets en le mettant en garde.

De même elle écarta Barret, trop encombrant et pas non plus du genre à vouloir participer à ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Cela réduisait fortement ses options du coup...

Red 13 alias Nanaki ? Non, même s'il appréciait Vincent il était trop animal pour lui être d'une grande aide, il risquait même d'être plus une gêne qu'autre chose.

Marlène et Denzel étaient trop jeunes... elle ne pouvait clairement pas leur demander de l'aider à faire changer Vincent... encore que... quelque part, Marlène avait déjà fait quelque chose qui avait entraîné un changement chez l'immortel, elle l'avait convaincu de s'acheter un téléphone portable, ce n'était pas rien. Yuffie adorait vraiment cette gamine mais cela ne faisait pas vraiment avancer son affaire. A qui demander de l'aide ? Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne trouvait rien de probant.

Brusquement la réponse lui vint, tellement évidente qu'elle se serait presque giflée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Cid Highwind ! Oui, Cid était indéniablement la personne qui pourrait l'aider. Vu comment il se lançait dans la bataille avec sa lance, et considérant son caractère, il serait sans doute partant pour lui donner un sérieux coup de main.

Bon, il faudrait faire avec sa tendance à la grossièreté, mais ça devrait aller, Vincent en avait vu d'autres et elle aussi.

Une fois sa décision prise elle ne perdit pas de temps pour aller trouver Cid et lui exposer ce qu'elle avait en tête. Comme elle l'espérait il accepta de la recevoir et d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle prit tout son temps pour le faire, exposant ce qu'elle avait prévu dans les moindres détails tout en dégustant le thé servi par Shera qui s'était ensuite retirée pour les laisser parler tranquillement.

Le pilote l'écouta attentivement. Il n'y avait plus d'ennemi à combattre pour le moment, juste des voyages sans grand intérêt pour transporter des trucs ou des gens d'un point à un autre et il s'ennuyait pas mal la plupart du temps.

Il aimait le grand frisson, l'aventure, et faire le transporteur était tout sauf une véritable aventure, même s'il prenait l'air chaque fois en essayant de se convaincre que cette fois ce serait différent. Il rentrait toujours sans que rien de spécial ne se soit produit et il retrouvait son chez soi, son épouse qui l'attendait gentiment et sa routine.

Cid détestait la routine, il rêvait d'autre chose et parfois il avait le sentiment de perdre son temps.

La proposition de Yuffie l'enthousiasma donc fortement même s'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il pensait qu'elle était venue pour lui demander de la conduire quelque part ou d'effectuer une livraison quelconque.

Sociabiliser Vincent Valentine ? Cela était indéniablement un sacré défi et sa réponse était clairement oui ! Il était plus que partant.

Il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir si cela pouvait être dangereux, la réponse était évidente, Yuffie allait l'entraîner dans un périple où ils allaient devoir se montrer plus rusés et têtus qu'un certain immortel armé de griffes de métal, bien entendu que cela pouvait être dangereux ! Ce qui n'était qu'une motivation de plus à ses yeux.

Il embrassa donc Shera, lui assura qu'il serait bientôt de retour et fonça vers son avion en traînant une Yuffie pour le moins réticente derrière lui. Le mal de l'air bien sur, elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée aux voyages aériens, mais tant pis, elle était venue le chercher, elle allait devoir faire avec, il n'irait nulle part sans son avion. Surtout que cela irait plus vite ainsi.

Yuffie se débattit un peu, en vain, la poigne de Cid était impossible à défaire, puis elle capitula et se résigna à prendre son mal en patience, elle pouvait difficilement se plaindre alors qu'elle était venue le chercher après tout.

Elle fut cependant très soulagée de retrouver la terre ferme au terme du trajet.

Pas de doute, elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour ce genre de fantaisies... enfin, si on pouvait vraiment qualifier un voyage en avion comme étant une fantaisie.

Elle retrouva le sourire en approchant de l'endroit où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Vincent, une fois de plus l'immortel était allé faire un tour dans la grotte de Lucrécia, Yuffie n'avait pas d'autre nom pour le lieu et de toute manière ça sonnait bien.

Elle en passa cependant l'entrée en retenant un peu son souffle, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons à vrai dire, mais elle avait toujours cette réaction lorsqu'elle arrivait dans cet endroit. Il lui donnait presque la chair de chocobo.

Pour elle c'était pratiquement un mausolée, après tout Lucrécia était comme morte, quiconque se trouve dans un cristal depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années était plus proche de la mort que des être vivants à ses yeux. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle se gardait bien de le dire à Vincent, mais elle n'aimait pas du tout la femme dont il semblait encore si terriblement épris.

Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, mais pour elle Lucrécia était une idiote finie, pour ne pas lui attribuer des qualificatifs moins flatteurs encore.

Il fallait vraiment être la dernière des idiotes pour choisir un gars comme Hojo alors qu'on avait un Vincent tout disposé à vous aimer.

Mais bon, Yuffie n'était pas Lucrécia, alors elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder trop longtemps sur les choix plus que douteux de la quasi défunte, du moment que cette dernière restait dans son cristal et ne venait pas tourmenter Vincent à nouveau.

Bien sur, elle avait conscience que sans Lucrécia il n'y aurait plus de Vincent, mais en même temps, sans Lucrécia Vincent n'aurait pas été flingué par ce taré d'Hojo, il n'aurait pas eu à endurer tout ce qu'il avait subi ensuite.

Quand elle y pensait Yuffie regrettait qu'Hojo ne soit plus de ce monde, elle aurait aimé lui faire goûter un traitement similaire à celui qu'il avait infligé à Vincent. En prenant bien soin à s'assurer qu'il en crève au final. Hors de question qu'il devienne immortel ce cinglé, il avait fait bien assez de mal comme ça.

Pour Yuffie Lucrécia était la cause de tout et si elle avait le malheur de sortir du cristal la jeune fille aurait bien du mal à résister à la tentation de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Elle serait plus disposée à lui botter les fesses qu'à lui dire bonjour et à la féliciter de son retour parmi les vivants.

Elle cessa de penser à tout cela en découvrant la silhouette immobile de Vincent.

Il était assis sur le sol, sa cape rouge étalée autour de lui, une jambe étendue, l'autre repliée, son gant métallique appuyé sur le sol, son autre bras posé sur sa jambe pliée. Il avait fait en sorte d'être aussi proche qu'il pouvait l'être du cristal et il le contemplait d'un air mélancolique qui attrista Yuffie lorsqu'elle le vit.

Plus que jamais elle avait envie de le sortir de cet endroit et de tout faire pour qu'il n'y retourne jamais de toute l'éternité.

Ce qui était parfait vu que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête ou peu s'en fallait. Tout faire pour qu'il sorte de cette grotte et qu'il ne veuille plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

 _A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

_Puisque je suis lancée, autant continuer._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

* * *

 **Ces moments là que vous ne verrez jamais**

 **5) Un traquenard signé Yuffie seconde partie**

Vincent tourna la tête en direction de l'arrivante à regret, il était surpris et quelque peu ennuyé que quelqu'un ose venir le déranger en cet endroit.

Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de reconnaître Yuffie, il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir l'audace de se comporter de la sorte, Shelke, elle, avait attendu au dehors qu'il finisse par sortir.

Il se redressa dans un grand mouvement de cape, conscient qu'elle ne ressortirait pas. Il était vain d'espérer qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle le laisse en paix.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'amenait en ces lieux mais il savait qu'il ne retrouverait sa tranquillité qu'une fois qu'il aurait parlé avec elle et entendu ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Il espérait que cela soit important, dans le cas contraire il n'hésiterait pas à faire part de sa contrariété à la jeune fille. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose de son ancienne vie, il n'avait pas de famille, il ne voyait plus aucune des personnes qu'il avait connu avant Hojo. Il ne le voulait pas à vrai dire. Aucune de ces personnes n'avait vraiment été proche de lui, la seule dont il aurait voulu être proche était dans le cristal à quelques mètres. Il tenait donc beaucoup à conserver ce dernier lien avec son passé et de préférence à le garder pour lui seul.

Il appréciait l'enthousiasme dont faisait souvent preuve Yuffie et considérait sa jeunesse avec indulgence la plus part du temps, sauf lorsqu'elle venait le déranger dans ce qu'il avait de plus sacré.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna t'il d'un ton posé après s'être approché d'elle.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer ouvertement agacé avant d'avoir déterminé si elle n'avait pas une bonne raison de se trouver là. Sa venue l'alarmait quelque peu à vrai dire. Il redoutait que ce ne soit mauvais signe, que cela présage un nouveau danger, une catastrophe à venir.

Lorsqu'il était reparti de Midgar, laissant Tifa et Cloud très contents de leur soirée au festival, tout allait pour le mieux et il les avait quitté empli d'une certaine satisfaction, ayant réussi à éviter d'être vu dans le plus simple appareil et d'avoir manœuvré de façon convenable pour qu'ils se rapprochent enfin. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était seul qu'il voulait que les autres le soient aussi, bien au contraire. Il était très heureux de savoir que Cloud et Tifa avaient enfin réussi à se trouver vraiment. C'était tellement rare de rencontrer la bonne personne... et de réussir à lui plaire, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Mais pour l'heure ce n'était pas du couple dont il devait se soucier mais des raisons de la venue de Yuffie.

\- Oh, non, tout va bien, pas d'ennemis en vue, pas d'avantage de météore fonçant sur nous. Répondit Yuffie d'un ton léger.

Vincent prit le temps de laisser passer quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole. Il était soulagé et contrarié à la fois. S'il n'y avait pas de danger, pourquoi venait elle le déranger ? Ne savait elle pas qu'il n'aimait pas que l'on trouble sa retraite ? Devait il donc le lui expliquer en termes qu'elle soit capable d'appréhender ? Comment le faire de manière claire, précise et sans pour autant se la mettre à dos ? Il voulait qu'elle comprenne, pas la blesser.

Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était en présence de Yuffie, une jeune fille qu'il peinait à comprendre la plupart du temps mais sur qui il avait pu compter à de nombreuses reprises et que lui tirer dessus n'était pas une option envisageable même s'il était clair qu'elle n'avait strictement aucun remord d'avoir envahi son havre de paix.

\- Dans ce cas, puis-je savoir ce qui motive ta venue ?

\- C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, je vais avoir 20 ans et j'ai eu envie de m'offrir un cadeau un peu spécial cette année. Répondit gaiement Yuffie.

Vincent la regarda avec ébahissement. Elle le surprenait souvent mais là c'était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il n'osait même pas se demander ce qu'elle avait en tête en lui disant une chose pareille.

Il espérait seulement qu'il n'était pas une partie du cadeau en question.

Un peu d'inquiétude s'insinua en lui.

Se pourrait il qu'elle soit audacieuse à ce point ?

Non... même elle ne pouvait pas vouloir qu'il soit son cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle savait trop bien qu'il n'avait rien d'un cadeau.

Il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur soudain. Lucrecia n'avait pas voulu de lui alors qu'il était encore humain, comment imaginer une seule seconde qu'une personne aussi joyeuse que Yuffie puisse vouloir de lui à présent ? C'était impossible, il y avait donc forcément un autre sens à donner aux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Questionna t'il avec réticence.

Il craignait le pire et il ne fut pas déçu.

\- Que cette année je veux passer mon anniversaire à Costa del Sol en ta compagnie. Affirma Yuffie avec un large sourire.

Vincent fut tenté de refuser tout net, mais Yuffie le regardait avec tellement d'espoir, elle était encore si jeune, elle semblait tellement vouloir que ce qu'elle avait en tête se réalise, il n'eut pas le cœur de lui adresser un refus catégorique.

Il était partagé entre des sentiments contradictoires. La demande de Yuffie le poussait à espérer, mais sa logique implacable lui soufflait qu'il ne devait avoir aucun espoir, qu'il était et serait à jamais à part, le monstre qu'Hojo avait fait de lui. Qu'il ne devait pas se leurrer, même si on lui souriait pour l'heure, il n'y avait aucune certitude quand à l'avenir.

La douleur familière revint le tourmenter, il la repoussa avec effort. Essayant de se raccrocher à l'espoir, lui qui en avait si peu.

Aller à Costa del Sol n'était pas un gros sacrifice après tout, il n'y était jamais allé dans sa vie d'avant, ce serait l'occasion d'en profiter vraiment et si cela pouvait faire plaisir à Yuffie...

Il tenait cependant à s'assure qu'elle était bien certaine de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi elle voulait qu'il soit à ses côtés pour fêter ses vingt ans.

Il n'était pas le membre du groupe le plus approprié pour un tel événement et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Cloud et Tifa auraient été un bien meilleur choix.

Il fixa son regard carmin sur la jeune femme, pouvait il encore la voir comme une enfant ? Elle allait avoir vingt ans. Lorsqu'il avait atteint cet âge il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps.

Il décida d'être franc, dans la mesure du possible.

\- Très bien, je vais venir, mais je ne crois pas que cela une si bonne idée. J'ai bien peur que ma présence ne soit plus une gêne qu'autre chose pour toi en cette période qui semble si importante à tes yeux. Tu devrais sans doute faire appel à Cloud et à Tifa, ce serait bien mieux pour tout le monde.

Yuffie balaya l'objection d'un geste de la main qu'elle accompagna d'une légère moue.

\- Si j'avais voulu que ce soit eux qui viennent, je serai allée les chercher, mais c'est toi que je veux voir avec moi là bas. Dit elle d'un ton assuré.

Cette fois Vincent n'avait plus aucun doute, il n'avait pas d'échappatoire, il devait se résigner à la chose, il n'échapperait pas à la sortie à Costa del Sol.

Il se dirigea à la suite de Yuffie vers la sortie de la caverne, il marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant Cid et son avion un peu plus loin.

Il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas venue à pieds, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir le pilote pour autant.

Il eut un mauvais pressentiment et ressentit fortement l'envie de retourner illico dans la caverne.

Et si le but véritable de tout cela était de se payer sa tête ? Il n'était pas du tout certain de pouvoir le supporter. Il avait été bien assez déçu et trahi par le passé. La peur de l'être encore occasionnait une vraie douleur en lui.

Il regarda Yuffie d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Il est du voyage également je présume. Dit il en essayant de rester calme.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de tirer son arme et de démontrer qu'il n'était pas du tout disposé à se rendre où que ce soit, même s'il s'agissait de fêter l'anniversaire de Yuffie. Non, plus exactement, surtout s'il s'agissait de fêter l'anniversaire de Yuffie, il avait de plus en plus le sentiment que cette petite virée à Costa del Sol allait mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle mijotait exactement mais il était pratiquement certain qu'il n'allait pas aimer du tout.

\- En effet. Répondit Yuffie. Il est super doué pour mettre de l'ambiance.

Vincent n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, Cid savait y faire dans ce domaine effectivement, à sa manière. Il se réconforta en songeant qu'il aurait pu tomber plus mal, Yuffie aurait pu opter pour quelqu'un de pire, Reno par exemple.

Pas qu'il n'aime pas Reno, juste qu'il le trouvait épuisant.

Fort heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas été jusqu'à là.

Il marcha jusqu'à Cid en s'efforçant de garder un air impassible.

Ce ne serait l'affaire que quelques heures après tout, ensuite il pourrait revenir trouver refuge dans la caverne et il espérait bien que cette fois personne ne viendrait l'y déranger.

Peut être devrait il faire en sorte de dissimuler l'entrée... non, c'était malheureusement impossible et de toute manière inutile, trop de gens connaissaient l'existence de cet endroit, le retrouver, même caché, n'était probablement pas si difficile.

Il serait probablement plus tranquille s'il retournait dans la capitale perdue.

 _A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

_Yuffie a de la suite dans les idées... et cela ne va pas tarder à se confirmer._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

* * *

 **Ces moments là que vous ne verrez jamais**

 **6) Un traquenard signé Yuffie troisième partie**

\- Valentine, le salua Cid, prêt pour la petite virée ?

Vincent se contenta d'incliner la tête.

\- Highwind. Dit il sobrement.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. C'était bien suffisant pour l'heure et cela serait un bon indicatif de son humeur pour les deux autres, en espérant qu'ils comprennent et en tiennent compte, ce qui n'était pas vraiment gagné, il le savait. Vu le caractère de l'amiral et de la jeune femme il en faudrait bien plus pour les décourager.

Il prit place dans l'avion et attendit sans rien dire qu'ils le rejoignent.

Cid et Yuffie échangèrent un regard. Le comportement de Vincent était on ne peut plus parlant et ils ne s'y trompaient pas une seule seconde.

\- On dirait que c'est pas trop en bonne voie hein ? Commenta Cid. Il va pas nous faciliter la chose.

Yuffie fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison, Vincent n'était pas vraiment disposé à faire la fête, il n'avait dit oui que pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle ne voulait pourtant pas baisser les bras. Pas après tous les efforts qu'elle avait déjà consenti, pas après le temps qu'elle avait investi dans ce projet. Elle ne pensait pas au côté financier, il n'entrait pas en ligne de compte pour elle lorsqu'il était question de Vincent. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour ceux à qui elle tenait elle ne voulait pas se montrer mesquine.

Elle avait mis pas mal de temps à préparer cette sortie à Costa del Sol. Elle avait même mis Shelke à contribution en lui demandant de découvrir les mensurations de Vincent dans les dossiers de la Shinra afin de lui faire confectionner un costume qui lui aille à la perfection.

Elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas partant pour abandonner sa tenue habituelle mais elle avait déjà un plan en tête pour l'obliger à porter celle qu'elle avait prévu pour lui.

Une fois à l'hôtel Vincent serait sans doute partant pour prendre une douche afin de se rafraîchir un peu, et il serait alors obligé de retirer ses vêtements, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il tenait à conserver une bonne hygiène, qu'il se lavait tous les jours. Une fois qu'il serait sous la douche ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour elle de se glisser dans sa chambre et de s'emparer des habits. Elle laisserait la nouvelle tenue à la place, Vincent n'aurait alors plus d'autre choix que de les porter.

Elle s'installa confortablement dans un coin de l'avion et se mit à songer au moment où Vincent ressortirait de sa chambre, sans doute contrarié mais tellement séduisant dans ce costume gris clair. Yuffie en était persuadée, le gris ferait ressortir son teint doré et mettrait bien plus en valeur la couleur unique de ses yeux que sa tenue noire et rouge. Il serait surtout bien mieux sans son gant de métal griffu. Il était hors de question qu'il le porte pendant leur séjour.

Elle se prit à rêver de l'instant où elle se glisserait dans la chambre de l'immortel et où elle ferait l'échange, elle savait déjà où elle allait cacher la tenue de Vincent, il ne penserait jamais à aller la chercher à cet endroit. Elle même n'y avait pensé qu'en dernier lieu. C'était tellement évident qu'il ne penserait pas une seule seconde à regarder à cet endroit.

Elle sourit en imaginant comment il allait sans doute les questionner sur l'endroit où étaient ses affaires. Elle prendrait plaisir à le faire attendre un peu, histoire qu'il profite un peu de la vie dans une tenue normale avant de redevenir celui qu'il était toujours.

Pendant qu'elle s'y consacrait elle ne ressentait pas le mal des transports qu'elle éprouvait en général.

Vincent l'observait et n'avait aucun mal à deviner qu'elle était en train de planifier ce qui suivrait leur arrivée à Costa del Sol.

Il allait devoir être sur ses gardes, il était clair qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Lorsque Cid se posa enfin il attendit que Yuffie et l'amiral soient descendus pour se lever et les rejoindre sans hâte.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de constater que Yuffie les entraînait vers le meilleur hôtel de la ville, il savait déjà qu'elle avait les moyens. Elle savait obtenir ce dont elle avait besoin.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils furent accueillis comme les autres clients. Aucun des employés de l'hôtel ne s'était permis le moindre commentaire, mais plusieurs regards inquiets suivirent la progression de Vincent, des regards qui glissaient sur sa tenue, s'arrêtaient quelques secondes sur ce qu'il portait au bras gauche avant de se faire plus discrets. Vincent fit mine de ne se rendre compte de rien, il était habitué à des réactions de ce genre après tout. C'était quelque peu pesant, mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'être inquiets à sa vue, c'était le but recherché par sa tenue après tout, inspirer la crainte et garder les gens à distance.

Comme il s'y attendait elle avait pris soin de leur réserver trois chambres au même étage, et qui communiquaient.

Il ne protesta pas en se voyant attribuer celle du milieu, cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Cid ne risquait pas de chercher à entrer dans sa chambre. Quand à Yuffie... elle le ferait probablement et il le savait, il aviserait en temps et en heure. Pour l'heure il était fatigué et avait très envie de s'isoler pour se reposer un peu. Il espérait qu'elle lui accorderait au moins un moment de répit. Elle n'avait pas été malade au cours du voyage, mais elle devait être à la limite. Elle aurait besoin de temps, du moins il l'espérait. Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse.

\- Vincent, l'arrêta Yuffie avant qu'il ne puisse fermer la porte de la chambre, on se retrouve pour le dîner ? Je viendrai frapper à ta porte... à moins que tu n'aies des projets.

\- Juste de me laver et de dormir un peu. Répondit Vincent d'un ton calme.

Il nota le sourire satisfait de Yuffie mais ne le releva pas et disparut dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme fit un clin d'œil à Cid puis se retira elle aussi. Cid resta planté dans le couloir, partagé entre des pensées contraires. Il n'était plus du tout certain d'avoir eu raison d'accepter d'aider Yuffie. Il appréciait beaucoup Vincent, il n'était pas sans savoir tout ce que l'immortel avait fait pour Gaia. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que tramait la jeune femme, mais il était inquiet.

Ne pouvant rien faire pour le moment et n'ayant pas envie de se reposer, il préféra descendre au bar. Il avait accepté d'accompagner Yuffie dans son projet parce qu'il avait pensé que cela pourrait l'occuper un peu, mais là il avait tout de même le sentiment qu'elle allait un peu trop loin et il ne tenait pas à trop s'en mêler.

Une fois accoudé au bar, devant un verre bien plein, il cessa de penser à ce que tramait Yuffie. Il préférait ne pas y penser plus, parce que s'il continuait il finirait par compatir pour Vincent et par risquer de le prévenir, ce qui ruinerait les plans de Yuffie et la mettrait de mauvaise humeur. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, il était clair que c'était important pour elle. Il ne comprenait pas exactement, mais il respectait sa volonté. Il espérait cependant que toute cette histoire n'allait pas lui mettre un des deux à dos.

Il fit tourner son verre pensivement entre ses doigts. Il avait voulu se changer les idées, il allait être visiblement plus que servi. Peut être bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Enfin, il allait bien voir, si ça devenait trop tendu il rentrerait chez lui. Il valait mieux s'ennuyer que perdre un ami.

Yuffie attendit quelques minutes puis elle entrebâilla avec prudence la porte qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Vincent. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit avec satisfaction l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Tout se passait exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. C'était tout simplement parfait.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre prendre le costume gris qu'elle disposa soigneusement sur le lit et l'admira quelques secondes, puis elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir où l'immortel avait bien pu poser ses vêtements. Vincent n'était pas du genre à traîner des heures sous la douche, elle ne devait pas perdre de temps.

Elle constata avec dépit qu'il était entré avec dans la salle de bains, ce qui allait sérieusement lui compliquer la tâche, mais elle n'allait pas renoncer pour autant. Si elle voulait qu'il porte le costume gris elle devait lui retirer son autre tenue.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et actionna doucement la poignée de la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit, il ne fallait surtout pas que Vincent l'entende.

L'eau coulait toujours lorsqu'elle entra.

La première chose qu'elle vit une fois à l'intérieur ne fut pas les habits de Vincent abandonnés sur un meuble, mais Vincent lui même, encore totalement habillé et assis, les bras croisés, sur un fauteuil face à la porte.

Yuffie s'immobilisa tandis que l'immortel haussait un sourcil, l'air quelque peu ironique. Elle avait prévu plusieurs cas de figure, mais pas celui-ci. Elle avait vraiment sous estimé celui qui lui faisait face. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment elle allait s'en sortir à présent. Il ne goberait jamais qu'elle s'était égarée, aucune chance sur ce point. Strictement aucune. Elle devait cependant trouver une explication, et vite.

\- Il te manque quelque chose dans ta salle de bains je présume ? Questionna Vincent d'un ton amusé.

 _A suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yuffie a de la suite dans les idées... et cela ne va pas tarder à se confirmer._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

* * *

 **Ces moments là que vous ne verrez jamais**

 **7) Un traquenard signé Yuffie dernière partie**

\- Euh, non, je venais voir si tu étais bien installé, et si tout se passait bien pour toi... improvisa Yuffie.

Perdue pour perdue, autant jouer le tout pour le tout, l'improvisation avait du bon parfois... même devant un immortel en cape rouge et habits noirs dont le regard indiquait clairement qu'il ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Ce qui était sans doute normal, elle n'y croyait pas elle non plus après tout...

Elle regarda discrètement vers l'arrière, histoire de vérifier que rien ne lui barrerait la route si elle devait finalement opter pour la fuite la plus précipitée qui soit. Yuffie n'avait pas l'habitude de fuir, ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais elle était toute disposée à faire une exception dans le cas présent. Il y avait des choses infiniment plus redoutables qu'un béhémoth, et l'une d'elles se trouvait justement en face de sa petite personne.

Le sourire de Vincent se fit plus large, son regard était teinté d'une lueur que Yuffie aurait pu qualifier de malicieuse, s'il n'avait pas s'agit de Vincent Valentine. L'homme qui abritait Chaos, et la Déesse savait quoi d'autre, à l'intérieur de son corps.

Il se leva souplement, déployant son mètre quatre vingt quatre, ce qui en regard du petit mètre soixante qu'affichait Yuffie, faisait une sacrée différence. Bon, s'il avait été question d'un quelconque quidam Yuffie n'aurait pas bronché, mais devant l'immortel elle se sentait vraiment petite et vulnérable. Elle fit un pas en arrière par réflexe. Pas par peur, non, non, pas encore du moins. Peut être le prochain...

\- Comme tu peux le constater, je ne manque de rien et tout va bien pour moi. Je te remercie de ton intérêt, mais puisque tu es rassurée, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de regagner ta chambre. Dit Vincent d'un ton ferme. Tu connais le chemin, je ne te raccompagne pas, sauf si tu tiens à ce que je le fasse bien entendu.

\- Non, c'est bon. Affirma Yuffie précipitamment avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître comme elle était venue.

Vincent entendit la porte de séparation se refermer peu après. Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller la verrouiller, Yuffie avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher à le prendre par surprise à présent. Elle ne ferait pas d'autre tentative, même si elle était une voleuse des plus audacieuses, elle savait lorsqu'il était préférable de ne pas insister.

Il pouvait donc se dévêtir et laisser ses habits sur un meuble sans craindre qu'ils ne soient plus là à sa sortie de la douche.

Il joignit le geste à la parole, disposa sa tenue avec soin puis entra dans la douche avec plaisir.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude du luxe, même s'il avait des revenus confortables, dont il ne se servait guère, ayant peu de besoins, il n'était pas de ceux qui dépensent sans compter. Il ne tenait pas non plus à ce que ses amis soient au courant des fameux revenus, il n'avait aucune envie de leur dire d'où il les tenait. C'était quelque chose de déplaisant à ses yeux, qu'il avait accepté à regret. Quelque chose qui pourrait faire polémique.

Vincent détestait les choses qui pouvaient troubler le calme dont il aimait s'entourer. Il espérait donc que personne ne viendrait jamais le questionner sur la façon dont il gagnait sa vie.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude du luxe, mais il savait en profiter lorsque l'occasion s'offrait à lui. Il n'était pas détaché à ce point des plaisirs humains.

Il apprécia donc pleinement la taille de la douche, qui aurait pu facilement accueillir trois personnes de la taille de Barret, et des jets qui l'équipaient.

L'eau était pure et délicieusement chaude sur sa peau, les produits à sa disposition sentaient bon, il profita du tout sans se priver.

Une fois lavé et détendu il se sécha rapidement avec une serviette épaisse et moelleuse, constata avec satisfaction que ses vêtements n'avaient pas bougé, puis se décida à passer le confortable peignoir de couleur crème qui était suspendu à la porte de la salle de bains.

Laissant là ses habits, qui pour l'heure ne risquaient rien, il regagna la chambre et marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant le costume gris posé sur le lit.

Il le considéra longuement, pensif, puis un sourire éclaira son visage.

Déplaçant avec précaution la tenue neuve dans l'armoire qui occupait un coin de la pièce il se coucha afin de se reposer quelques instants.

Il se coula entre les draps, posant sa tête brune sur un oreiller épais et ferma lentement les yeux.

Un peu de détente n'était vraiment pas de trop, il avait le sentiment que la soirée risquait d'être tout sauf reposante. Il pouvait faire confiance à la jeune wutaïenne pour avoir concocté un programme d'enfer.

Quelques heures plus tard Yuffie tournait en rond dans le couloir, sous le regard blasé de Cid qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire que Vincent les fasse attendre, bien au contraire, l'amiral était même assez satisfait que l'immortel tarde, cela prouvait qu'il avait encore du répondant. Shera qui les avait rejoins, à la grande surprise du pilote, surprise organisée par Yuffie qui était très fière de cela, regardait la jeune fille d'un œil plus inquiet.

\- On peut toujours se rendre au restaurant sans lui. Fit valoir Cid qui commençait à avoir faim. Si ça se trouve il ne mange même pas et il va passer tout le temps du repas à nous regarder les bras croisés.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Protesta Shera. Tous les êtres vivants s'alimentent.

\- Shera a raison. Approuva Yuffie. Vincent mangera comme nous.

\- Et comment vous pouvez être aussi catégoriques ? Vous l'avez déjà vu manger ? Questionna Cid d'un ton bourru. C'est peut être un foutu être vivant, ça je veux bien l'admettre à la limite, mais j'ai pas la moindre putain d'idée de sa façon de s'alimenter. Si ça se trouve il s'enfile du mako ou quelque chose de pire.

Les deux femmes face à lui restèrent silencieuses, elles ne pouvaient lui répondre, elles n'avaient effectivement aucun souvenir d'avoir un jour vu Vincent manger quoi que ce soit. Il buvait bien parfois un verre au bar, mais sa consommation alimentaire, si toutefois on pouvait considérer le fait de boire un verre comme de la consommation alimentaire, semblait s'arrêter là.

Pendant ce temps, inconscient de la conversation dont il était l'objet Vincent terminait de se préparer avec grand soin.

Yuffie voulait passer une soirée inoubliable ? Il allait lui donner entière satisfaction, elle n'oublierait jamais cet anniversaire.

Il mit la dernière touche à sa tenue, vérifia que tout était parfaitement ajusté, ce qui était le cas, esquissa un sourire puis s'empara du dernier élément dont il aurait besoin pour surprendre Yuffie et le positionna à la perfection sur son bras gauche. Parfait, il pouvait rejoindre les autres à présent.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte de la chambre de Vincent s'ouvrit Yuffie, Cid et Shera se turent et se tournèrent dans sa direction.

La surprise marqua aussitôt leurs visages, les pétrifiant sur place. La mâchoire de Cid manqua se décrocher tant il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il sentit la main de Shera se crisper sur le bras qu'elle étreignait déjà bien avant que l'immortel ne fasse son apparition. Peu après il sentit son autre bras être investi par la main de Yuffie, une main qui le pinçait presque ce qui lui arracha un grognement de protestation qui n'eut aucun effet. La jeune fille n'avait plus conscience de rien, sinon de Vincent qui s'approchait d'elle de sa démarche féline et assurée.

Satisfait d'avoir atteint pleinement son but Vincent déposa entre les bras de Yuffie l'objet qu'il portait une seconde plus tôt et la jeune fille lâcha le bras de Cid, au grand soulagement de ce dernier, pour retenir ce qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ce que Vincent venait de lui offrir, puis les releva pour l'admirer lui à nouveau.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui plaisait le plus, d'avoir reçu un bouquet de lys et de roses de différentes couleurs ou de voir Vincent porter le costume qu'elle avait laissé dans sa chambre.

Elle entendit à peine le murmure de Shera s'adressant à son époux.

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi je t'ai épousé déjà ?

Et la réponse indignée de Cid.

\- Hey ! Tu étais très heureuse de ma foutue demande à l'époque.

Elle était bien trop éblouie par la vision splendide d'un Vincent Valentine coiffé à la perfection, les cheveux réunis en une natte lâche, son corps parfait tendant les contours du costume gris qu'il remplissait à la perfection.

La pochette rouge qu'il avait dans la poche de sa veste s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux.

Yuffie sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Pas de doute, elle avait fait le bon choix et elle allait faire pas mal de jalouses, et peut être même quelques jaloux, ce soir là.

Fin


	8. Chapter 8

_Un petit tour sur un moment de la vie de Vincent dont il se serait bien passé... toute ressemblance avec un célèbre livre n'est pas du tout le fait du hasard._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

* * *

 **Ces moments là que vous ne verrez jamais**

 **8) S'il vous plaît...**

Vincent Valentine était descendu dans les sous sols pour avoir la paix et ruminer tranquillement des pensées plus ou moins amères.

Il y avait de quoi ruminer, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu... la mort, le retour à la vie alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, et que pour être franc, il s'en serait bien passé, mais bon... on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, on avait disposé de son corps et le résultat était... ce qu'il était, et il ne lui convenait pas du tout.

Cela vous plairait à vous, qu'on vous ressuscite et qu'on vous colle des entités pas vraiment sympa ?

Non ? Et bien, c'était la même chose pour lui.

Cela n'avait pas dérangé qui que ce soit qu'il fasse cela, c'était même un soulagement pour certains. En particulier pour un certain Hojo qui s'était empressé de fermer les portes conduisant au sous sol, on est jamais trop prudent, et d'en perdre la clef.

Le temps avait passé, Vincent continuait à dormir et à ressasser ses souvenirs, Hojo et sa clique continuaient à œuvrer de leur côté, se livrant à des expériences dont personne ne voulait entendre parler et tout cela convenait parfaitement à tout le monde... enfin, sauf à ceux qui subissaient les expériences bien entendu, mais à eux non plus on ne demandait pas leur avis.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux pour tout le monde, ou presque.

Vincent dormait depuis plusieurs années déjà, et il ne s'en trouvait pas mal du tout. Le cercueil était confortable, il n'était pas dérangé, il pouvait dormir et cogiter à son aise.

Enfin, il n'était pas dérangé d'ordinaire.

Parce que ce jour là, quelque chose le dérangeait justement.

Cela avait commencé par un tapotement léger sur le couvercle de son cercueil. Un toc toc toc régulier, comme pourraient en produire des doigts menus frappant la surface.

Vincent n'y avait pas prêté attention, il dormait après tout et le bruit était vraiment ténu.

Mais au bout d'un moment le toc toc toc s'était interrompu pour laisser place à un clong clong clong beaucoup plus difficile à ignorer.

Vincent avait commencé à s'agiter dans son cercueil, mais le bruit agaçant n'avait pas cessé.

Il se poursuivait encore et encore. Quelque chose cognait le couvercle avec acharnement.

Vincent s'était finalement réveillé, d'assez mauvaise humeur.

Il fallait le comprendre aussi, il ne faisait que des mauvais rêves et le tirer du sommeil en tapant sur le couvercle de son cercueil n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

Il était resté immobile un long moment, dans l'espoir que quoi que soit la personne ou la chose qui tapait sur le couvercle, elle finisse par se lasser.

Mais il avait beau attendre, le clong clong clong ne cessait pas.

Il avait visiblement à faire à une personne, ou une chose, particulièrement obstinée.

Pas très maligne ou informée non plus... il fallait l'être pour se risquer à le tirer du sommeil de la sorte.

Lorsque la contrariété avait été plus forte que la patience dont il était capable, il avait fini par repousser le couvercle et par jaillir du cercueil comme un diable de sa boite.

Il ne savait pas qui, ou quoi, était là, mais il était décidé à le chasser, à lui faire passer l'envie de venir le déranger en cognant bêtement sur son cercueil.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs vraiment pas des manières ! Depuis quand on tapait sur les cercueils ? Et le respect que l'on devait aux morts ?

Une fois sorti de son cercueil il avait cherché la personne, ou la chose, du regard et il avait découvert... un petit garçon blond, vêtu de blanc, dont les grands yeux bleus le fixaient, un petit garçon qui affichait un air satisfait.

Vincent le fixa avec surprise.

Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse faisait dans les sous sols ? Comment était arrivé là ? Que lui voulait il ? Comment se faisait il qu'il n'ait pas peur de lui ?

Tout cela faisait beaucoup de questions et il n'avait pas la moindre réponse en vue.

Il était certain d'une chose cependant, ce gosse n'avait rien à faire là.

Premièrement, parce que les enfants n'avaient rien à faire dans les sous sols d'un manoir où des scientifiques tordus menaient des expériences louches, secondement parce que cela pouvait être dangereux, troisièmement parce qu'on ne se balade pas dans un sous sol humide, poussiéreux et plein de trucs pas très nets quand on porte des vêtements blancs !

Mais où étaient donc les parents du gamin ? Pourquoi ne s'occupaient ils pas mieux de lui ?

Cela faisait encore plus de questions pour Vincent et ce n'était pas le gosse qui risquait de lui répondre.

Brusquement le gamin lui mit sous le nez un cahier et une boite de crayons de couleur, boite dont il s'était servi pour taper sur le cercueil soit dit en passant, elle était en métal, elle avait donc produit un clong clong clong tout à fait satisfaisant. Mais ce n'était pas pour faire clong clong clong que le jeune garçon était descendu au sous sol.

Non, loin de là, il avait un tout autre but.

Il avait bien tenté d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait en haut, mais aucune des personnes à qui il avait demandé n'avait dit oui.

Ils étaient tous trop occupés pour répondre favorablement.

C'était quelque chose qui l'agaçait prodigieusement, les adultes avaient toujours trop à faire pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Enfin, sauf ceux qui étaient payés pour cela, mais leur demander à eux n'était pas amusant, parce qu'ils étaient payés pour dire oui justement.

Il y avait beaucoup de personnes payées pour lui dire oui et cela avait fini par devenir lassant.

Il avait envie qu'une personne pas payée pour lui dire oui fasse ce qu'il voulait.

Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre son but, mais il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras.

Son père lui avait dit et répété que pour avoir ce qu'on voulait vraiment il fallait être obstiné et prêt à tout.

Cela lui convenait parfaitement, il était obstiné et prêt à tout, comme son père, il ne l'aurait jamais appelé papa, ce n'était pas autorisé et de toute manière il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Son père était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas un papa.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu des gens qu'on paye pour dire oui parler de la créature détenue au sous sol il avait écouté de toutes ses oreilles.

Il avait d'abord été intrigué, au point de vouloir venir vérifier par lui même. Mais il n'avait trouvé que des cercueils et un tas de trucs sans intérêt.

Il était sur le point de remonter lorsqu'il avait entendu du bruit dans l'un des cercueils.

Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur...

Cela avait piqué sa curiosité, il devait absolument savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce cercueil, et le meilleur moyen c'était de faire sortir ce qui s'y cachait.

Il avait essayé de l'ouvrir lui même, mais le couvercle était bien trop lourd, alors il avait décidé d'attirer son attention.

Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à faire sortir ce qui se cachait dans le cercueil il était un peu déçu.

Ce n'était pas une créature, c'était un homme. Bon, c'était un homme un peu bizarre, habillé d'une façon curieuse et très mal coiffé, mais c'était un homme tout de même.

Le jeune garçon songea que ce n'était certainement pas une personne payée pour dire oui, il pouvait donc essayer à nouveau d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait tant.

C'était pourquoi il avait tendu le cahier et la boite en direction de Vincent.

Avant de lui dire la même chose qu'aux autres. La phrase qui lui avait valu tant de refus.

\- S'il vous plaît... dessine moi un chocobo !

 _Fin ?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Si vous croyez qu'ils vous ont tout montré dans Advent Children vous avez tout faux, Marlène en aurait beaucoup à dire, mais elle se tait parce qu'elle y trouve son compte, comme ce texte le prouve._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

* * *

 **Ces moments là que vous ne verrez jamais**

 **9) On joue...**

Marlène n'en parlerait jamais à personne, parce qu'elle avait promis à Cloud et à Vincent de ne pas le faire, en échange de quelques services et de pas mal de gils, elle était peut être encore très jeune, mais elle avait des yeux pour voir et elle savait s'en servir, elle avait aussi un cerveau, elle vivait aux côtés d'une bande d'énergumènes qui faisaient des trucs pas toujours louches mais souvent, alors elle avait de qui tenir, mais ce qu'ils avaient expliqué aux autres à leur retour de la cité perdue était sacrément loin de correspondre à ce qu'elle avait vécu, et donc très très loin de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

Elle aurait pu raconter la vérité, mais personne ne l'aurait cru de toute manière. On ne croit jamais les petites filles de son âge. On a bon dos de dire que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants tiens ! Cela est totalement idiot et ne sert strictement à rien puisque les adultes se contrefichent éperdument de la vérité.

Elle aussi à vrai dire, depuis que Cloud et Vincent avaient aligné la monnaie en échange de son silence.

Ce qui était bien normal, ils n'avaient pas assuré pour un clou ces deux là !

D'abord Cloud s'était littéralement fait rétamer par le trio, elle était bien placée pour le savoir, elle était là, elle avait tout vu. Denzel aussi, mais lui ça ne comptait pas, il était à l'ouest à ce moment là, totalement barré, shooté à mort le Denzel, aussi largué qu'un poisson de mer en plein cratère nord. Toutes les troupes de la Shinra auraient pu défiler devant lui avec un orchestre et un troupeau de chocobos en prime qu'il n'aurait pas plus réagi.

Ensuite Vincent était venu à la rescousse, ce que Marlène avait trouvé héroïque, et surtout super sympa, jusqu'à ce qu'il se barre avec Cloud en oubliant de la prendre au passage.

Là l'admiration de Marlène avait sérieusement baissé, de plusieurs crans. Qu'on ne vienne pas lui parler de héros après ça ! Héros mon œil ! Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des héros qui se sauvent en oubliant une pauvre orpheline sans défense ?

Il y avait de quoi ne plus admirer personne non ?

Elle s'était tout de même retrouvée plantée là, avec trois gars pas contents du tout et une bande de gosses malades et drogués à elle ne savait pas trop quoi, mais elle ne voulait ni savoir ni essayer.

Elle avait du se débrouiller pour s'en sortir pas ses propres moyens, ce qui à vrai dire n'avait rien eu de très évident à la base.

Ben oui, les trois aux cheveux gris, ils étaient un peu sur les nerfs après le passage de Vincent et sa récupération de Cloud mais pas d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas compté les gosses, ils étaient tous aussi réactifs que Denzel, donc elle n'avait pas pris la peine de tenter de les faire bouger. Chacun sa merde, ils avaient accepté de venir, qu'ils fassent avec.

Elle par contre, elle n'avait pas demandé à être là et elle ne tenait pas du tout à y rester. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle et retrouver Tifa, s'assurer que le plus grand des trois excités ne lui avait pas fait trop mal.

Elle lui aurait bien filé quelques coups de pieds en passant, mais vu sa carrure et la raclée qu'il avait mise à Tifa, elle préférait ne pas s'y risquer.

Elle avait opté pour une approche plus délicate.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui en prenant son plus bel air de petite fille douce, pure et innocente, et en priant pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas qu'elle avait essayé de le cogner dans l'église et lui avait balancé des matérias en pleine tête.

Fort heureusement le colosse avait visiblement la mémoire courte et le coup de la petite fille douce, pure et innocente, marchait toujours, même sur un gars comme lui.

Il aimait jouer ? Cela tombait à pic, Marlène avait quelques idées de jeux qu'ils allaient adorer.

\- On joue ? Avait elle demandé.

Il l'avait regardé avec un peu de surprise.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour jouer. Avait il dit.

\- Pas à mes jeux à moi. Avait elle répondu sans se démonter.

Elle l'avait vu hésiter, comme s'il ne savait pas trop bien s'il devait accepter ou pas. Elle avait accentué son air de petite fille douce, pure et innocente.

\- S'il te plaît, une seule partie, tes frères peuvent jouer aussi s'ils veulent.

\- Et pourquoi on voudrait jouer à un jeu de gamine ? Avait questionné le plus petit des trois, quelle tête à claques celui-là, il avait bien failli tout gâcher.

\- Juste une fois pour voir. Avait elle insisté.

Il avait fait la moue, mais le plus grand l'avait regardé avec des yeux larmoyants et il avait fini par dire oui.

Marlène avait commencé par leur apprendre à jouer aux billes avec des matérias, mais ça n'était pas très pratique, les matérias étaient trop grosses. Elle leur avait ensuite montré comment jongler avec et cela avait été plus amusant, ils s'en sortaient bien.

Puis elle leur avait proposé de jouer à cache cache.

Ils ne savaient pas jouer à cache cache, en fait ils ne connaissaient visiblement pas d'autres jeux que la baston, ce qui était triste, elle serait bien restée pour leur en apprendre d'autres, mais elle n'avait pas le temps, elle devait rentrer chez elle et voir si Tifa allait bien.

Elle leur avait expliqué le principe du jeu, ils devaient fermer les yeux et elle elle allait se cacher, ensuite ils la cherchaient et s'ils la trouvaient ils avaient gagné et c'était à elle de les chercher.

Pour les mettre en confiance elle s'était laissée trouver facilement la première fois, puis elle les avait envoyés se cacher et elle avait filé à toutes jambes pendant qu'ils attendaient dans leurs cachettes respectives.

Elle était tombée sur Cloud et Vincent qui discutaient un peu plus loin, quels boulets ces deux là, et elle avait mis les choses au point avec eux. Ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, pas après l'avoir laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette.

Ils avaient bien un peu résisté, mais ils avaient fini par capituler lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la phrase magique, suivie d'une autre qui précisait bien sa pensée, histoire qu'ils comprennent bien ce qu'ils risquaient s'ils persistaient à lui dire non.

\- Si c'est comme ça, je vais le dire à mon papa ! Que vous êtes partis sans moi en me laissant avec eux...

Fin


	10. Chapter 10

_Quand Cloud lance une invitation à Costa del Sol il ferait mieux de regarder devant lui avant de le faire._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

 **Ces moments là que vous ne verrez jamais**

 **10) Invitation à Costa del Sol**

\- Je vous invite à Costa del Sol ! Lança Cloud d'une voix nerveuse en poussant la porte du septième ciel.

Un silence suivit ses propos puis un ricanement se fit entendre, venant de Reno.

\- A Costa del Sol ? Répéta le turk rouquin. Voila une invitation qui ne se refuse pas.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à nous qu'il s'adressait. Se risqua à tempérer Rude devant le regard de Cloud.

\- Il n'a pas dit de noms. Commenta Rufus Shinra avec un demi sourire. J'accepte volontiers cette invitation.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir nous y rendre nous aussi. Soupira Tseng qui avait bien compris que Cloud n'avait aucune intention d'inviter tous les occupants du bar mais que Rufus avait envie de s'amuser aux dépends du jeune livreur.

\- Nous partons quand ? Questionna Yuffie en sautillant avec enthousiasme.

Cloud regarda l'assemblée hétéroclite qui le regardait en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

A vrai dire, lorsqu'il avait lancé l'invitation il n'avait dans l'idée que d'inviter Tifa, Marlène et Denzel, il avait tellement pensé au moment où il le ferait, il avait tellement répété les mots dans sa tête qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au fait que la jeune femme n'était pas seule avec les enfants, que tous les autres étaient là, y compris quelques personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire au septième ciel, que faisaient Rufus Shinra et ses turks au grand complet dans le bar en compagnie des membres d'Avalanche ?

\- Mon appareil est à ta disposition Cloud. Lança Cid avant d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas allé voir la mer, cela me fera du bien, et à mes hommes également.

Cloud fit courir ses regards tout autour de la pièce, tandis qu'un frisson glacé lui parcourait l'échine à l'idée qu'il ait également invité l'équipage de Cid, fort heureusement il n'en vit aucun membre, ce qui était déjà un certain soulagement.

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il venait d'inviter Rufus Shinra et sa clique, mais aussi Cid, Barret, Vincent, Yuffie, Shelke et Shalua en plus des trois personnes qu'il espérait réellement inviter. Ce qui faisait treize adultes et deux enfants... même si Shelke avait la taille d'une enfant de dix ans il pouvait difficilement la compter parmi les enfants.

Il aurait bien aimé ressortir et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais rien dit, mais il était déjà trop tard, Reno venait de poser son bras sur ses épaules en un geste familier qui le hérissa au plus haut point.

\- Yo, Cloud, mon pote, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part, t'es sacrément en progrès tu sais ?

Cloud serra les dents et balaya le bras mal venu d'un geste brusque.

Il voulait bien faire des efforts et assumer son erreur, mais il y avait tout de même des limites à ne pas franchir.

Il n'était pas le pote de Reno et n'avait pas l'intention de le devenir, vraiment pas.

Il soupira, ses vacances au calme avec Tifa et les enfants semblait vraiment compromises.

Tifa le considérait avec perplexité, Nanaki également pour autant qu'il puisse en juger.

Vincent l'observait lui aussi mais Cloud était incapable de lire dans son regard ce qu'il pensait vraiment, s'il était surpris ou heureux de cette invitation.

Probablement pas, Vincent était revenu passablement fatigué de sa virée dans la ville en question avec Yuffie et Cid lorsque la jeune fille l'y avait invité pour son anniversaire.

Il ne s'était pas étendu sur le sujet et Cloud n'avait pas posé de questions, il n'en avait pas eu besoin de toute manière, ce que Vincent avait tu, Yuffie elle avait expliqué dans les moindres détails.

Cloud avait adoré entendre que Vincent avait vraiment fière allure dans le beau costume qu'elle lui avait fourni et qu'il avait même fait l'effort de se coiffer.

Il n'y aurait pas cru si la jeune fille ne lui avait pas mis sous les yeux les preuves de ce qu'elle affirmait, à savoir des photos prises pendant cette virée.

Il avait bien du admettre que Vincent était de fait très séduisant dans cette tenue, il semblait moins effrayant, même si son regard sombre indiquait clairement qu'il était prêt à tuer quiconque se risquerait à un geste déplacé à son encontre.

L'espace d'un instant Cloud caressa l'espoir que l'immortel allait lui dire qu'il ne serait pas du voyage, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui se produisit. Le regard rouge de Vincent croisa le sien, un léger sourire plissa les lèvres de l'immortel. Un très mauvais pressentiment commença à naître dans l'esprit de Cloud, il n'avait rien à attendre de l'immortel. Il se détourna avec humeur. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Mais pourquoi il avait lancé cette maudite invitation sans vérifier qui était dans la pièce ?

\- J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas faire pour nous héberger tous. Dit Vincent en se rapprochant de lui, désireux d'offrir au jeune homme une occasion d'échapper à ce qu'il avait déclenché.

Même s'il avait trouvé la situation amusante au départ l'expression perdue du jeune homme blond avait fini par lui faire peine.

Cloud grimaça, c'était un point de détail qu'il ne savait pas encore comment solutionner, la villa qu'il avait acheté là bas n'était pas des plus grandes.

\- Je crois que cela ne va pas être possible, je n'aurai jamais assez de lits. Fit il vivement, sautant sur l'excuse que venait de lui fournir, volontairement ou non l'immortel.

Son espoir ne dura pas, quelqu'un se chargea de contrer cet effort.

\- On pourra toujours se serrer. Dit Reno avec désinvolture. Te fais pas trop de bile, y'a toujours un moyen de s'arranger.

Cloud le fusilla du regard, pris d'un sérieux désir de serrer quelque chose, de préférence le cou d'un certain casse pieds aux cheveux roux.

Vincent le regarda avec compassion et se garda bien de faire un commentaire. Cloud soupira et lorgna en direction de la porte, peut être que s'il ressortait en trombe...

\- Je doute que cela soit une bonne idée. Lui souffla Vincent. Je crains fort qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard.

Cloud aurait aimé pouvoir le contredire, mais il avait l'impression que c'était hélas la vérité.

Cid se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vais préparer mon appareil, rejoignez moi là bas. Dit il avant de sortir.

Autour de Cloud les autres personnes présentes commencèrent à s'agiter, réunissant leurs affaires et parlant entre elles de ce qu'elles feraient une fois à Costa del Sol.

Il les regarda faire, avec la curieuse, et désagréable, impression d'avoir totalement perdu le contrôle de la situation.

Finalement Vincent décida de prendre les choses en main et de mettre un terme à la plaisanterie.

Il se dirigea vers Rufus, Tseng tenta de s'interposer mais Vincent l'écarta sans peine.

\- Il est temps que vous partiez, Cloud et Tifa doivent se préparer.

\- Et notre séjour à Costa del Sol ? protesta Reno en faisant la moue.

\- Dehors. dit simplement Vincent.

Yuffie et Barret sortirent sans attendre, emmenant les enfants avec eux, bientôt suivis par Rufus, Tseng, Rude et Elena. Reno tenta de s'attarder un peu mais Rufus le rappela à l'ordre et il les rejoignit.

Vincent salua Tifa et se retira à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _Fin ?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Cloud n'est pas le seul à avoir des regrets, Tifa également, mais pour d'autres raisons._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

* * *

 **Ces moments là que vous ne verrez jamais**

 **11) Barbecue sur la plage**

Tifa regardait d'un œil morne la liste de tout ce qu'elle allait devoir acheter pour préparer à manger à la bande d'énergumènes que Cloud avait, bien malgré lui, invitée.

Deux jours qu'ils étaient à Costa del Sol, et que ces sans gênes, elle ne trouvait pas d'autre mots pour les qualifier, s'incrustaient chez Cloud.

Comme l'avait si bien dit Reno, ils s'étaient serrés, il y avait effectivement moyen de s'arranger. Ils s'étaient serrés si fort que faire un pas dans la baraque en pleine nuit, sans marcher sur quelqu'un, relevait de l'exploit. Un exploit qu'il valait mieux accomplir, si l'on tenait à son intégrité physique, et mentale. Surtout mentale en fait, Tifa était bien placée pour le savoir, elle avait failli marcher sur Reno le premier soir, avait découvert qu'il dormait dans le plus simple appareil, lorsqu'il s'était levé d'un bond, faisant tomber la couverture qui le cachait.

Le premier jour, Rufus, de très bonne humeur, sans que personne ne sache exactement pourquoi, avait invité tout le monde au restaurant, midi et soir. Une largesse qu'il n'avait pas renouvelée, après s'être réveillé pour le moins endolori et courbaturé. Les lits de Cloud ne valaient pas le sien visiblement. Il avait déménagé dans un hôtel voisin, au grand soulagement du reste de la bande. Le lit ainsi libéré avait été l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Son attribution ayant failli tourner au drame, lorsque Reno, Rude et Cid en étaient venus aux mains et que Reno avait voulu faire usage de son arme, tandis que Rude secouait, d'une manière des plus alarmantes, ce qui semblait fort être un bâton de dynamite.

Tifa en avait encore des sueurs froides à y repenser. Heureusement que Tseng avait su ramener ses hommes à plus de modération, et que Vincent, toujours très calme, malgré l'indéniable menace d'une explosion imminente, le cordon de l'explosif étant entré en contact avec la cigarette de Cid, le drame avait été évité de justesse, avait lancé l'idée de procéder à un tirage au sort.

Secoués par l'incident du bâton de dynamite, que Nanaki avait réussi à éteindre, personne n'avait vu comment, et il se refusait à expliquer l'origine du liquide ayant noyé la flamme, les survivants, pardon, les personnes encore présentes, Rufus n'étant pas revenu de l'hôtel, avaient trouvé l'idée excellente, et la petite main innocente de Marlène, avait été priée de plonger dans la boite contenant les petits papiers avec leurs noms écrits dessus. Elle avait tiré celui de Barret, ce qui avait fait naître quelques doutes sur son innocence, et retentir quelques protestations. Protestations qui avaient pris fin très vite, lorsque Barret, outré que l'on mette en doute l'innocence de sa fille adoptive, avait fait cliqueter sa prothèse d'une manière des plus éloquentes. Il avait finalement gardé le lit.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère Cloud n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de proposer de faire un barbecue sur la plage le soir même. Tous les gens présents avaient jugé que c'était une bonne idée. Reno avait tenu à souligner que pour une fois que Cloud avait une bonne idée, il fallait en profiter. Le propos n'avait pas plu au principal concerné, un nouveau pugilat avait débuté, que les autres personnes présentes avaient regardé d'un air blasé. Vincent s'était contenté d'ouvrir la porte pour les laisser sortir lorsqu'ils étaient parvenus à sa hauteur. Une fois les deux belligérants au dehors, il avait simplement refermé la porte et s'y était adossé. Tout le monde avait trouvé cela normal. Ou du moins, si quelqu'un avait jugé que cela ne l'était pas, il n'en avait rien dit. Au bout d'un moment, le silence était revenu au dehors, puis quelqu'un avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte, en vain, Vincent la maintenait fermée.

La voix de Cloud s'était élevée, tout d'abord surprise.

\- Euh, la porte est coincée ?

\- Non. Avait répondu Vincent sans bouger.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi elle ne s'ouvre pas ?

\- Sans doute parce que je suis appuyé contre.

Un bref temps de silence surpris avait suivi l'affirmation.

\- Tu m'empêche de rentrer chez moi... avait dit Cloud d'un ton stupéfait.

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est chez moi ! Avait protesté Cloud d'une voix plaintive.

Vincent avait regardé les autres personnes présentes, qui étaient en train de prendre le petit déjeuner dans le calme et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Vous pourrez entrer dans un moment, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas envisageable.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour que le petit déjeuner se passe bien. Avait déclaré Vincent d'une voix dépourvue de sentiments.

Il était resté impassible, sans réagir aux arguments, suppliques et menaces qui lui étaient parvenues ensuite. Il ne s'était écarté qu'une fois certain que tous les autres avaient bien fini de manger.

Ce fut après le retour d'un Cloud, penaud, et d'un Reno, railleur, que Tifa avait réalisé que la préparation du repas allait lui incomber. Comme de juste, ils comptaient sur elle pour organiser la chose. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé cela, il était déjà trop tard, tous les autres avaient déjà filé, s'éparpillant comme un troupeau de chocobos devant une menace.

Elle n'avait plus eu qu'à en prendre son parti, et à se résoudre à faire le nécessaire pour que tout soit prêt en temps voulu.

Faire la liste des provisions fut assez simple, au vu du nombre de gaillards qui composait la petite bande des piques assiettes, une grande, très grande même, quantité de viande, était plus que nécessaire. Quelques fruits et légumes pour le reste des convives.

Elle ne se fatigua pas trop à cuisiner, elle préférait leur laisser le soin de procéder eux même à la cuisson des différentes viandes. Elle se contenta de préparer quelques plats plus sains pour les enfants et les quelques femmes du groupe.

Le soir venu, lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis sur la plage, autour d'un grand feu et de l'inévitable barbecue qui était au centre de l'événement, dont tout le monde ne se servait pas. Une fois encore, Reno avait joué les perturbateurs en affirmant que les vrais hommes faisaient cuire leur viande directement sur le feu. Ses propos avaient lancé un nouveau concours entre les hommes du groupe, que Tifa, Yuffie et Elena considérèrent avec un peu de consternation, tandis que Vincent, toujours en marge, et Nanaki qui ne se sentait pas concerné, n'étant pas un homme, se gardaient bien de participer ou de commenter.

Alors que le repas battait son plein, Tifa réalisa soudain que Vincent n'avait pas touché un seul morceau de viande. Il se contentait de fruits et de légumes.

Surprise, et quelque peu ennuyée, elle avait prévu une part de viande pour lui aussi, elle le rejoignit.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Vincent ? Demanda t'elle.

Le regard rouge, impénétrable, se tourna vers elle.

\- Non, tout va parfaitement bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu prendre de la viande. Il y en a pour toi, tu sais ?

\- Je te remercie d'en avoir prévu pour moi, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire, je ne mange pas de viande. Répondit Vincent.

 _Fin_


	12. Chapter 12

_Lorsque Zack est envoyé chercher quelque chose dans la chambre de Genesis il fait une découverte qui va changer totalement son regard sur Loveless._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

* * *

 **Ces moments là que vous ne verrez jamais**

 **12) Un soudain intérêt pour Loveless**

Zack traînait les pieds, la mission que venait de lui confier le directeur Lazard, aller récupérer un rapport oublié, n'était pas difficile, mais il y voyait un problème majeur : le rapport en question se trouvait dans la chambre de Genesis, lequel était absent, parti en mission sans remettre le document. Nul ne savait à quelle date il allait revenir. Le directeur n'aurait pas pu attendre son retour pour réclamer ce fichu rapport... non ! Bien sur que non ! Il le voulait immédiatement. Il lui avait donc remis un passe, qui lui ouvrirait la porte de la chambre et lui avait intimé l'ordre de se rendre sans attendre dans l'antre de la bête... pardon, de Genesis, en l'absence de ce dernier.

Zack n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir, et il le faisait sans aucun entrain. Il progressait en direction de la chambre avec tout l'entrain d'un condamné à mort, essayant de ne pas penser à la réaction du banoran roux, lorsque ce dernier serait informé de son passage dans sa chambre. Zack n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, Genesis le saurait, tôt ou tard, plus certainement tôt, tout se savait très vite à la SHINRA, trop vite même parfois.

Parvenu devant la porte, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, histoire de se motiver, avec le faible espoir d'être rappelé à la dernière seconde, d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, qu'il n'avait pas à entrer.

Personne ne venant lui apporter le message salvateur, il se résigna donc à utiliser le passe et à entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur il regarda autour de lui avec méfiance. Qui savait ce que Genesis pouvait bien cacher dans cette chambre... peut être même hébergeait il quelques monstres cracheurs de feu, lui qui appréciait tellement cela.

Pour son plus grand soulagement, nul monstre ne chercha à se jeter sur lui, ni à le brûler sur place, pour la bonne et simple raison que la chambre de Genesis ne différait en rien de la sienne. Il y régnait le même désordre rassurant, c'étaient les mêmes meubles, les mêmes portes et les mêmes fenêtres.

Zack laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Un soucis de moins, il pouvait avancer sans craindre d'être assailli par une sale bestiole, qu'il se devrait d'occire, pour son salut bien entendu. Une bestiole dont la mort lui aurait été reprochée.

Toutefois, avant de faire un seul pas, il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, il n'y avait peut être pas de sale bestiole, mais il pouvait y avoir des pièges. Genesis n'avait pas fait mystère du fait qu'il détestait l'idée même que l'on puisse entrer dans sa chambre en son absence.

Au final, il n'y avait pas de piège visible, mais après tout, le but premier d'un piège étant de piéger, il était sans doute normal qu'il ne soit pas visible.

Il fit un pas, puis un second, comme rien ne se produisait, il s'enhardit et commença à fouiller. Trouver le document qu'il était venu chercher ne lui prit pas longtemps, il était posé sur une table, non loin de la porte d'entrée.

Zack tendit la main pour s'en emparer, mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir, la tentation fut la plus forte. Reposant le document, il se tourna à nouveau vers la chambre.

Il était dans le domaine réservé de Genesis, lequel n'était pas là. Il était certain que le banoran roux serait contrarié, alors, un peu plus, un peu moins, autant en profiter.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, ne redoutant plus un piège, il commença à fureter. Il n'aurait probablement pas d'autre occasion de faire un tour dans cette chambre, il se devait donc de l'explorer entièrement.

Le contenu de la penderie s'avéra sans grand intérêt. Il n'y avait que des habits, qu'il connaissait déjà fort bien. Une tenue, sans doute jamais portée, de SOLDAT première classe basique, quelques habits plus aux goûts de Genesis et un coffret renfermant des matérias. Zack en fit rouler une du bout des doigts. Une matéria feu, il aurait du s'y attendre, le coffret en contenait plusieurs, ainsi que des matérias de soin. Il referma le coffret et le remis à sa place. Il était presque déçu, jusqu'à là il n'avait rien trouvé qui présente vraiment de l'intérêt. Peut être que s'il ouvrait la porte de la grande armoire, il trouverait enfin quelque chose d'attractif.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte en question, que l'armoire lui dévoila son contenu, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Toutes les étagères supportaient des exemplaires de Loveless. Zack considéra cette quantité incroyable de volumes d'une seule œuvre, en se demandant quel intérêt Genesis pouvait avoir à en accumuler autant. Pensif il en prit un au hasard et l'ouvrit, se mit à lire machinalement. Il fronça les sourcils assez rapidement, referma le livre, étudia la couverture, le titre, avant de rouvrir le volume, de lire à nouveau et de sourire.

Il quitta finalement la chambre, emportant le rapport que le directeur attendait, et le livre. Il avait refermé avec soin la porte de l'armoire, vérifié d'un coup d'œil qu'il laissait tout tel qu'il l'avait trouvé, hormis bien entendu l'ouvrage qu'il venait de prendre.

Une fois le rapport remis au directeur il gagna sa chambre et se mit à lire le livre qu'il avait emporté, avec un intérêt accru.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Angeal vint le chercher pour l'entraînement, il le trouva plongé dans l'ouvrage et fronça les sourcils en découvrant le titre du livre.

\- Loveless ? Depuis quand ce livre a de l'intérêt pour toi ? Demanda t'il.

\- Oh, salut Angeal, répondit Zack en refermant vivement le livre en question, en fait, je me suis rendu compte que Loveless recelait des trésors insoupçonnés.

Angeal haussa un sourcil, nettement dubitatif. Pour avoir enduré longuement les longs monologues de Genesis, concernant cet ouvrage, il ne voyait absolument pas quels trésors insoupçonnés il pouvait bien contenir.

\- Et bien, tu pourras en discuter avec lui lorsqu'il sera revenu, s'il ne te tue pas pour avoir osé en prendre un exemplaire sans sa permission. Pour l'heure, il est temps d'aller s'entraîner, tu as du progrès à faire. Je te préviens, si tu commences à m'infliger des passages de cet ouvrage, comme lui le fait, je te tue moi même.

Zack rangea le livre avec soin et s'approcha de lui, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi lui a le droit et pas moi ?

\- Le privilège d'être mon ami d'enfance. Répondit sobrement Angeal.

\- Pas juste. Marmonna Zack en le suivant.

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Genesis fut informé, quelques minutes à peine après être revenu, de l'intrusion dont sa chambre avait été la victime, il fonça, toutes affaires cessantes, vérifier que rien ne manquait à l'intérieur.

Il ne tarda pas à constater qu'un des ouvrages de sa collection de Loveless n'était plus à sa place. Brûlant d'indignation, il se précipita en direction de la pièce où était Zack. Ce dernier se trouvait dans le réfectoire, assis sur une branche de l'arbre qui trônait en son centre, il lisait le livre en question.

\- Rends moi immédiatement ce livre ! Hurla Genesis furieux.

Toutes les personnes présentes eurent une pensée compatissante envers Zack, il était clair qu'il n'avait plus longtemps à vivre. Personne ne prenait quoi que ce soit à Genesis, surtout pas un exemplaire de Loveless.

Zack ne broncha pas, ou du moins, il n'afficha pas l'expression de pure terreur de celui qui se sait condamné, bien au contraire, il souriait.

Les personnes présentes se demandèrent à quel moment il avait bien pu perdre la raison, à moins qu'il n'ait été fou depuis le début.

\- Je crois que je vais le garder encore un peu... dit il. Je ne l'ai pas terminé, j'en suis même à une partie des plus intéressantes...

Genesis grinça des dents. La fureur qui l'habitait était si palpable que la plupart de ceux qui se trouvaient là évacuèrent les lieux, par mesure de prudence. Il était de notoriété publique que Genesis ne se déplaçait jamais sans au moins une matéria feu.

Plusieurs eurent une pensée de regret pour le pauvre arbre innocent qui allait périr en même temps que Zack.

Quelques courageux restèrent, certains pour assister aux derniers moments de Zack, d'autres pour voir disparaître l'arbre, qui allait beaucoup leur manquer.

Comme Genesis levait le bras, une matéria dans la main, et une très visible intention de s'en servir, le sourire de Zack s'évapora.

\- Il est tellement plein d'intérêt, que j'en ai fait des copies, qui seront distribuées si je venais à disparaître. Dit il d'un ton toujours ironique, mais un peu plus nerveux.

Genesis le fixa avec stupeur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le chiot d'Angeal ait l'audace d'une action de ce genre.

\- Tu n'as pas fait cela ?

\- Tu le découvriras, si tu me tues. Répondit Zack.

Genesis baissa le bras, pesant le pour et le contre. Prendre le risque que les copies en question soient effectivement distribuées, était trop grand. Il ne tenait pas du tout à ce que le contenu de son précieux livre soit divulgué. Mieux valait composer avec le chiot. Du moins pour le moment.

\- Très bien je consens à t'épargner, pour le moment.

\- Et tu m'en prêteras d'autres exemplaires ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! Ils sont à moi, je refuse de les partager avec...

\- Moi, j'ai très envie de partager celui-ci, voyons voir... quel passage vais-je bien pouvoir choisir ?

Genesis blêmit en voyant Zack feuilleter le livre et ouvrir la bouche, visiblement prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution.

\- D'accord ! Je te laisserai en emprunter d'autres ! Ne le lis pas à haute voix !

Satisfait, Zack sauta à terre et se dirigea paisiblement vers la sortie.

\- Tu vois, nous sommes faits pour nous entendre, moi aussi j'apprécie beaucoup Loveless. Dit il à Genesis en passant près de lui.

Il entendit très nettement les dents du banoran crisser et n'insista pas, il avait tout à fait conscience qu'il tenait un béhémot par la corne ou peu s'en fallait, et que si par malheur ce dernier parvenait à se délivrer de son étreinte, il allait lui faire payer cher son audace, mais tant pis, ça en valait la peine. Il espérait que les autres volumes seraient à la hauteur du premier.

À suivre


	13. Chapter 13

_L'intérêt de Zack pour Loveless commence à poser problème à Angeal._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

* * *

 **Ces moments là que vous ne verrez jamais**

 **13) Un Loveless ça va, deux Loveless...**

Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que Zack s'était risqué, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier la chose, à prendre un volume de Loveless dans la chambre de Genesis et il était toujours en vie.

Cela intriguait beaucoup de gens.

Bien que Genesis ait, au début, clairement indiqué qu'il avait une terrible envie de trucider l'audacieux personnage, il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il avait bien tempêté, il le faisait toujours d'ailleurs, mais il n'avait rien tenté pour mettre un terme à l'existence de Zack.

Ceux qui avaient parié qu'il le ferait, et qui avaient avancé tout un tas de scénarios, aussi affreux que sanglants, concernant la manière que le première classe au manteau rouge choisirait pour tuer celui qui lui avait fait l'affront suprême : s'emparer d'un de ses précieux volumes de Loveless.

Pendant près d'un mois les paris étaient allés à fond. La plupart des membres du SOLDAT étaient intimement persuadés que Zack allait connaître, tôt ou tard, un sort tragique, et qu'il ne faudrait pas chercher très loin son meurtrier. Puis, le temps passant, ils avaient constaté, certains avec dépit, que rien de tel ne se produisait et avaient fini par cesser de parier. Du moins la plupart d'entre eux, il y en avait encore quelques uns, parmi les plus enragés des parieurs, ceux qui avaient probablement le pari dans le sang, ou d'autres raisons encore moins honorables, qui continuaient à supputer qu'un jour prochain Genesis allait se venger dans le sang, et qui espéraient pouvoir être aux premières loges ce jour là.

Même Angeal en était persuadé, et il s'efforçait de garder un œil, soit sur Genesis, soit sur Zack. Il estimait qu'il en allait de son honneur. Après tout le premier était son ami depuis l'enfance et le second était son élève. Il n'avait pas investi des heures dans le dressage du chiot... pardon, dans l'entraînement de Zack, pour le voir périr des mains de son meilleur ami. Il trouvait cette éventualité des plus déplaisantes, et faisait son possible pour éviter qu'elle se produise. Même s'il était clair que Zack n'avait pas tout retenu de son enseignement, le fait qu'il se soit risqué à prendre quelque chose dans la chambre de Genesis en était une preuve flagrante, il ne méritait pas de mourir pour autant. Par contre, il était clair, aux yeux d'Angeal, qu'il allait devoir reprendre sa formation avec un peu plus de rigueur. Une fois qu'il se serait assuré qu'il n'allait pas le perdre.

Il avait bien essayé d'en discuter avec Sephiroth, mais ce dernier n'avait pas semblé concerné par le problème. Il l'avait fixé avec son air impénétrable, sans dire un seul mot, tandis qu'Angeal exposait les faits et dévoilait ses craintes. Il avait ensuite haussé les épaules et s'était détourné.

\- Sephiroth ! Avait protesté Angeal, déçu que son autre ami semble faire si peu de cas des soucis qu'il venait de lui exposer.

\- Laisse les se débrouiller. Avait dit Sephiroth d'un ton calme. Ils se sont tous les deux mis dans cette position, à eux de s'en sortir.

Cette réponse avait quelque peu étonné Angeal. Pourquoi Sephiroth semblait il placer Zack et Genesis sur un pied d'égalité, alors que tout ce qui arrivait était de la faute de Zack ?

Faute de parvenir à trouver le soutien espéré chez Sephiroth, Angeal s'était décidé à se mettre très sérieusement à enseigner à Zack quelques notions de base.

Ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé le stade du « Assis, pas bouger ! » qui n'avait de toute évidence aucun effet sur le turbulent personnage, ce qu'Angeal déplorait. Si Zack avait pu assimiler cette notion, ils n'en seraient pas là...

Fort de la certitude qu'il devait reprendre en main le chiot et parfaire son éducation, Angeal se mit en quête de son élève. Il le découvrit à l'endroit qu'il semblait apprécier plus que de raison, assis sur une branche de l'arbre. Encore une mauvaise habitude qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui faire perdre... Ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir dit de ne pas le faire. Visiblement Zack était décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête à ce sujet. Ni les regards surpris, réprobateurs, ou amusés, des gens qui le voyaient se jucher là haut, ne l'atteignaient, pas d'avantage les réprimandes qu'on pouvait lui faire. Chaque jour, après avoir fini de manger, il s'accordait quelques minutes de pause sur la branche la plus confortable, de son point de vue, et lisait. Ce qu'il était justement en train de faire lorsqu'Angeal arriva au pied de l'arbre.

Une fois encore, c'était un exemplaire de Loveless que tenaient les mains de Zack, que son regard parcourait avec une fascination qui surprenait au plus haut point Angeal.

L'expression presque excitée du jeune homme, la façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillaient par moment, étaient pour le moins troublante et rendaient Angeal perplexe.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux tirades de Genesis. Lorsque ce dernier commençait à déclamer des passages de son livre favori, Angeal cessait d'écouter. C'était devenu comme un réflexe conditionné, au premier mot lui indiquant que Genesis enfourchait son cheval de bataille, il fermait son esprit et n'écoutait plus, tout en donnant le change pour faire croire qu'il restait attentif. Genesis aurait tout aussi bien pu lui réciter l'annuaire de Midgar ou le dictionnaire de A à Z, que cela n'aurait pas fait grande différence.

Peut être avait il eu tort... à voir la façon dont Zack, pourtant peu réceptif à certaines choses, se passionnait pour sa lecture, Loveless devait être très différent de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Cela tenait peut être à la façon dont Genesis le lisait... il fallait bien reconnaître que le ton emphatique du roux était des plus agaçant à la longue.

Angeal chassa fermement le doute qui l'envahissait. Ce n'était pas de Loveless dont il devait se préoccuper pour le moment, il avait des sujets bien plus importants à traiter avec Zack.

Se plantant sous l'arbre, les bras croisés et le regard sombre, il s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme. Un acte qui n'eut strictement aucun résultat, sans doute trop pris par sa lecture Zack ne l'entendit même pas. Il continua à lire, et à faire cette drôle de tête.

Mortifié Angeal foudroya du regard les quelques imprudents qui s'étaient permis de ricaner devant son échec magistral à attirer l'attention du chiot. Les personnes en question filèrent sans demander leur reste, ce qui le réconforta quelque peu, il était peut être ignoré par Zack, pour le moment, le chiot ne perdait rien pour attendre, mais il parvenait encore à inspirer le respect. Tout était une question de forme.

Oui... il fallait savoir y mettre les formes. Angeal en avait pleinement conscience. Il l'aurait bien fait avec un solide coup de pied dans le tronc de l'arbre, mais le malheureux végétal n'était en rien coupable des égarements de Zack et ne méritait donc pas un tel traitement. Angeal réprima donc soigneusement ses envies de filer des coups de pieds, il pourrait toujours s'en donner à cœur joie ultérieurement, si Zack ne lui donnait pas une entière satisfaction. Botter l'arrière train d'un seconde classe, maladroit et peu attentif, était plus excusable que de frapper un arbre.

Il leva un regard agacé vers le jeune homme qui continuait à lire. Comment attirer l'attention de Zack sans pour autant se faire plus remarquer ou perdre la face ? Il se sentait déjà passablement idiot, ainsi planté devant l'arbre, à cause de son élève.

Foutu Zack, foutu Genesis, et foutu livre... comme s'il ne suffisait pas que Genesis soit fou de ce maudit livre... si Zack s'y mettait aussi, le monde allait devenir invivable, un amateur de Loveless ça allait, deux... cette simple idée fit frissonner Angeal. Dans l'arbre Zack continuait à lire, inconscient de tout ce qui n'était pas lui et le livre qu'il dévorait.

Angeal, dont la patience n'était pas inépuisable opta finalement pour une méthode qui n'était pas des plus discrètes, mais qui avait l'avantage d'être efficace. Portant deux doigts à sa bouche, il siffla. Un sifflement impossible à ignorer, même par le plus passionné des lecteurs.

De fait, Zack ne l'ignora pas cette fois. Après avoir sursauté, et manqué tomber de l'arbre, il referma le livre qui avait tout son intérêt, et baissa un regard incrédule vers Angeal.

\- 'geal, c'est toi qui vient de siffler ? Demanda t'il d'un ton nettement incrédule.

Angeal songea, sans aucune tolérance, que la lecture de Loveless ne réussissait définitivement à personne.

\- Qui d'autre à ton avis ? Répondit il avec ironie.

Zack fit la grimace et sauta à bas de l'arbre, se réceptionnant avec souplesse avant de se redresser et de lui faire face.

\- Que puis-je pour toi 'geal ?

\- Déjà me faire le plaisir de ne pas écorcher mon nom, ensuite me suivre jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Répondit Angeal.

Il vit Zack hausser les sourcils, puis sourire avec une pointe de malice qui lui fit redouter le pire.

Pire qui ne tarda pas à se produire. Zack claqua des talons, tout en se figeant dans un salut impeccable.

\- À vos ordres, première classe Angeal Hewley ! Claironna t'il de sa voix claire.

Angeal s'efforça de ne pas répondre à la provocation, réprima l'envie qui lui venait de se frotter nerveusement la base du nez, et, plus difficilement, celle de trucider lui même le petit plaisantin qui lui faisait face. Il se réconforta en se disant qu'il allait mitonner une simulation qui ferait perdre à Zack l'envie de rire pour un bon moment.

Puis il s'empara du livre que tenait Zack et le fit disparaître dans l'une de ses poches.

\- Confisqué ! Dit il avec satisfaction.

\- Angeal ! Je n'ai pas fini de le lire ! Protesta Zack.

\- Et bien, tu n'auras qu'à le redemander à Genesis. Répondit Angeal d'un ton lourd de sarcasme, tout en prenant la direction de la salle d'entraînement.

Derrière lui il entendit Zack lui emboîter le pas en marmonnant de dépit et quelques personnes saluer son action de propos élogieux.

Cela le fit se sentir un peu mieux. Qu'il était bon de triompher quelques fois...

 _À suivre_


	14. Chapter 14

_L'intérêt de Zack pour Loveless commence à intriguer Angeal._

 _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si leur utilisation vous déplaît (et si elle vous plaît également)._

 **Ces moments là que vous ne verrez jamais**

 **14) Un Loveless peut en cacher un autre...**

Au terme de la journée, après avoir signifié à Zack que l'entraînement était terminé, Angeal s'éloigna de lui, pour regagner ses quartiers et prendre du repos.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il entendait la voix de Zack s'élever.

\- Angeal...

Angeal réprima un soupir, Zack s'était bien tenu toute la journée, il avait suivi ses ordres, écouté ses conseils et n'avait pas parlé à tort et à travers, il aurait du se douter que c'était trop beau pour durer.

\- Oui ? Répondit il sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne le faisait que par politesse et n'avait en réalité aucune envie d'engager la conversation.

Le genre de oui qui signifie en vérité non, pas question, n'y pense même pas, pas une seule seconde.

Zack se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres, il avait clairement perçu l'avertissement, mais ce qu'il entendait demander lui tenait bien trop à cœur pour qu'il puisse renoncer sans même avoir essayé.

\- Je pourrai reprendre le livre ? Demanda t'il d'un ton implorant, en joignant les mains pour appuyer sa demande.

Angeal réprima un sourire, il était toujours amusé lorsque son élève agissait de la sorte, il le trouvait aussi mignon qu'un chiot qui quémande. Ce qui ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il allait lui céder. Céder à un chiot était une mauvaise idée, à plus fort raison à un Zack.

\- Mais bien entendu, tu pourra le reprendre, répondit il en reprenant sa marche, il te suffira d'aller le demander à Genesis.

Zack laissa ses épaules s'affaisser.

Cette fois, il pouvait vraiment tirer un trait sur l'idée de récupérer le livre. C'était vraiment dommage, il aurait aimé pouvoir le lire jusqu'à la fin, il ne lui restait que trois chapitres à parcourir et il était persuadé qu'ils auraient été aussi plein d'intérêt que les précédents.

Il prit en soupirant la direction de sa chambre.

Il ne redoutait pas la colère de Genesis, même si le première classe roux était rancunier, il n'était pas stupide, il n'allait pas risquer de prendre un blâme en frappant un seconde classe.

Bon... en vérité, à en croire les rumeurs, Genesis était capable de bien pire et ce n'était certainement pas la crainte d'un blâme qui l'arrêterait.

Zack haussa les épaules, persuadé que ces rumeurs étaient sans aucun fondement et que rien ne lui arriverait.

Cependant, par prudence, il se réfugia dans sa chambre. Vu qu'Angeal avait repris le livre et entendait le rendre, qu'il allait plus que probablement le faire le soir même, il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

Dans la sienne Angeal venait justement de sortir le livre de sa poche et le considérait pensivement. À première vue c'était un exemplaire de Loveless tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'enthousiasmer. Il avait assez entendu Genesis lire et relire le texte pour en avoir mémorisé des passages, aucun n'avait assez retenu son attention pour justifier autant d'intérêt de la part de Zack.

À vrai dire, Angeal n'avait jamais compris non plus pourquoi Genesis aimait tellement cet ouvrage. Peut être était il passé à côté de quelque chose...

Peut être aurait il du écouter un peu mieux lorsque Genesis en faisait la lecture.

Il posa le regard sur l'exemplaire confisqué à Zack.

Peut être était il temps pour lui de corriger cet état des choses et de lire.

Résolu à cela il s'installa confortablement et ouvrit le livre au hasard. Alors qu'il parcourait le premier paragraphe sur lequel son regard s'était arrêté, ses sourcils se froncèrent peu à peu jusqu'à ne former pratiquement qu'un seul trait. Il cligna des yeux, dans le vain espoir que s'il fermait et rouvrait les yeux, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux aurait disparu, pour laisser la place à ce qu'il s'était attendu à trouver.

Mais cette action ne servit à rien, les mots qu'il lisait restaient inchangés et toujours aussi scandaleux.

Il referma brutalement le livre et le jeta presque sur la table.

Se levant il tourna en rond quelques instants, visiblement en proie à un certain trouble. Puis, le visage sombre, il ramassa le livre et quitta sa chambre.

Marchant d'un pas rapide il parcouru la distance qui le séparait de la chambre de Zack et en ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine d'y frapper pour s'annoncer.

Comme l'adolescent se tournait vers lui, visiblement surpris de le voir débarquer de la sorte, il brandit le livre devant lui, l'agitant nerveusement.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce livre ! Rugit il.

Zack écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Angeal semblait si affecté.

\- Ben... c'est celui que tu m'as confisqué, l'exemplaire de Loveless que j'ai pris dans la chambre de Genesis.

\- Je sais que c'est le livre que tu as pris dans sa chambre ! Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! Je...

Angeal s'interrompit brusquement et se frotta l'arrête du nez avant de plaquer le livre contre la poitrine de Zack qui s'en empara instinctivement.

\- Angeal ? Appela Zack d'un ton inquiet. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Angeal s'empêcha de répondre que non, que depuis qu'il avait fait l'erreur d'ouvrir ce livre et de poser les yeux sur son contenu, plus rien n'allait bien. Il allait mettre un moment à se remettre de cette lecture. Il n'aurait jamais du faire l'erreur de céder à la curiosité, il ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute pour lui qu'effectivement, la curiosité était bel et bien un très vilain défaut.

\- Débrouille toi avec ce livre et avec son propriétaire, je ne veux plus rien savoir à ce sujet. Dit il sèchement.

La perplexité de Zack laissa la place à de l'amusement. Pour être aussi troublé, Angeal avait du lire quelques lignes.

Il se demanda sur quel passage il avait bien pu tomber pour réagir de la sorte.

Avant qu'Angeal ne puisse quitter les lieux, il céda à l'envie de le questionner.

\- Tu as lu quelle partie ?

\- Pas de commentaire ! Répondit Angeal.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas aimé ? C'est pourtant super bien écrit et très détaillé... insista Zack.

Angeal le fusilla du regard et quitta la chambre.

Zack s'étendit sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ouvrit le livre, chercha la page où il s'était arrêté avant qu'Angeal ne lui confisque l'ouvrage et se remit à lire.

Très vite il se retrouva captivé par le texte et ne cessa pas de lire avant d'être arrivé à la fin.

Ce fut avec déception qu'il réalisa qu'il était parvenu à la dernière ligne.

Il eut la tentation de relire certains passages qui lui avaient particulièrement plu, mais il remit la chose au lendemain. Pour l'heure, il était tard. Il devait dormir, il était à peu près certain qu'Angeal allait lui mener la vie dure le lendemain.

Une fois couché, la lumière éteinte, il se remit à penser à l'expression d'Angeal. Son mentor avait visiblement du mal à accepter ce qu'il venait de découvrir à propos de l'ouvrage. Cela surprenait Zack, il aurait cru que son aîné était plus tolérant...

Mais peut être qu'il faisait erreur, peut être qu'Angeal n'était pas choqué par le contenu du livre, mais par le fait qu'il ait pu en être troublé.

Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres.

C'était bon à savoir, il pourrait peut être en tirer profit par la suite.

Il respectait profondément Angeal, mais parfois, il y avait des occasions qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer... ce qui venait de se produire en était clairement une.

Zack s'endormit en songeant que les prochains jours allaient sans doute être vraiment plein d'intérêt.

Dans sa chambre Angeal lui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, il ne cessait de revoir les quelques mots qu'il avait lu. Des mots très explicites, qui ne laissaient planer aucun doute.

Gémissant de contrariété il ramena l'oreiller au dessus de sa tête et l'y plaqua quelques instants avant de le remettre en place. S'étouffer ne l'aiderait pas...

Il resta longtemps éveillé, maudissant Genesis, ses intérêts douteux et Zack dont la curiosité l'avait placé dans une situation des plus déplaisantes.

Plus jamais il n'ouvrirait un livre venant de la chambre de son ami d'enfance, il s'en faisait la promesse solennelle.

 _Fin ?_


End file.
